Cadena de Almas
by Rui-chibi
Summary: "A veces nunca puedes tener una idea de cuándo podría cambiar el destino. Ni de qué forma podría pasar. La vida para alguien tan normal como Antonio era para aprovecharla día a día. Sin pensar demasiado. Solo un simple cambio de su nueva rutina bastaría para cambiarle todo lo demás" Human!AU
1. Cuero encharcado

"Hola mamá, hola papá.

¿Cómo estáis? Yo ahora mismo me siento suficientemente bien como para ponerme a escribiros, iba siendo hora.

Ya sé que con las nuevas tecnologías en el pueblo no os apañáis del todo bien, por eso he pensado que haciendo una carta a la antigua usanza será mucho mejor. Desde que me fui de casa estoy seguro que mamá estuvo tan preocupada como para pensar si estaría comiendo saludable todos los días. ¡Pues tengo que dar la noticia de que si! ¡Lo estoy!

Encontré un buen piso dentro de la Vía Toledo, aunque antes no se llamaba así, del cual poco a poco estoy amueblando. No es mucho, pero es bastante espacioso y muy agradable. Papá seguirá pensando que mis 3 años estudiando italiano para poder venirme a Italia me habrían servido de muy poco, ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Tenía razón! Porque el primer día que llegué a Nápoles, cuando quise practicar el idioma por el que tanto estuve deseando aprender, parece que saben mucho más español que yo. Es algo muy curioso y no lo esperaba.

Me imagino que todos me estaréis echando de menos en casa, y por supuesto, no me olvido en ningún momento. Y por lo que veo en las noticias, las cosas aún están yendo fatal por culpa de la crisis. A veces me apena el haber decidido venirme a vivir un tanto lejos, pero tampoco fui capaz de entrar en el cuerpo a pesar de todo el apoyo que me disteis. Si, ahora lo estoy, y pensar en eso es lo que me levanta mucho la moral. Aunque esté lejos de casa, seguro que todavía me mandaréis muchísimos ánimos en el trabajo.

Os prometo que procuraré mandaros cartas muy a menudo, así mamá y la abuela dejarán de estar tan angustiosas.

Os quiero mucho, espero que me escribáis también pronto.

_Antonio."_

* * *

Así era él. Y así empezaba su historia.

Antonio Fernández no dejaba de ser un chico corriente dentro de una familia muy tranquila. Nacido en el seno de un matrimonio de gente humilde y trabajadora, de un pequeño pueblecito costero de la Comunidad Valenciana. De niño, fue un chico muy bondadoso que adoraba a la gente de su pueblo y que siempre disfrutaba de todo lo que tenía su tierra natal. En su juventud, su mayor meta era el poder estudiar una carrera en la que pudiese ayudar a los demás, ¿Y qué mejor cosa que el soñar con ser bombero? Para él, aquel sueño significaba muchas cosas de las que quería ser algún día.

A los 19 años, por serios problemas económicos, no pudo entrar en el cuerpo de bomberos, y tras esto, optó por aprender idiomas y una vez terminados los estudios, marcharse y empezar su nueva vida independiente y lograr un buen empleo en otro país. Una pena como esa no supuso un grave obstáculo que no quisiese apartar. Actualmente, a sus 25 años, se había instalado en la ciudad de Nápoles, de la cual ahora trabaja dentro del centro de bomberos y se sentía muy orgulloso de su empleo.

Su vida, realmente, estaba yendo como nunca.

Se levantaba como todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para vestirse y dirigirse a la centralita. Lo que se requería nunca podía saberse con exactitud cuándo y dónde podría producirse un aviso y tener que ponerse en marcha, por lo que se trataba de una cosa bastante complicada. A veces sería un incendio forestal, otras un altercado en el centro.

Antonio en aquella mañana, salía para almorzar como varios de sus compañeros, en un bar que daba esquina. Ya se había vuelto una cosa muy habitual. Formaba parte del día.

─Hola Fran, ¡Buenos días!

Con tal agradable saludo, el dueño, un hombre rubio unos años aparentemente más mayor se daba la vuelta para verle entrar al muchacho español con su uniforme reglamentario puesto y su chaqueta en el hombro. Por la forma que tenía de tratarlo, y una exquisitez francesa, ya estaba preparándole el almuerzo.

─_Bonjour_, Antonie –dijo el barman trayendo una sonrisilla al ver a su cliente─ ¿Qué, lo de siempre, no?

─Eh, ya te he dicho varias veces que me puedes llamar como todos, Toño ─decía el castaño en varias risotadas.

─Eso es muy pobre y poco original. Hay que tener gusto en esta vida para un mote.

─Qué cosas más raras me dices a veces, Francis.

Sentado finalmente en la barra, se servía de un pequeño plato con huevos fritos y un chupito de su parte. Tampoco sería tan rácano para no regalarle una bebida, por algo le caía tan bien de todas las veces que venía a comer y charlar.

─¿Qué tal te van las cosas con el bar? ─preguntaba Antonio mirándole desde el otro lado poniéndose a comer.

─Ah...es un horror, ayer ya hubo malos rollos anoche y luego el que tiene que limpiar toda la mierda que dejan los borrachuzos lo debo hacer todo yo..¡Es un desastre! ─exclamó el hombre afrancesado arrugando el entrecejo─ debería de buscar a más gente para esto.

─¿De nuevo te vienen gente como esa? La semana pasada comentaste que está viniendo ese tipo de personas...

Enseguida pasaba un trapo por encima de la barra aprovechando que no entraban más clientes a pedir.

─Hm...sí, pero tampoco es una cosa nueva, siempre se hace costumbre que aparezcan de ese plan ─refunfuñaba con cierta molestia mientras que el otro comía- Y bueno, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿No hay nada nuevo a parte del trabajo? ─insistió Francis de repente.

─¿Eh? ¿A qué cosa nueva te refieres?

─¡Venga Antonio, hombre! ¡Ya sabes! ─chilló con indignación al verle que no entendía y suspiró─ digo sobre ti, no el trabajo. Todavía me sorprende que sigas soltero.

Como pecaba de ser un poco –demasiado- despistado, al captarlo se echó a reír sobándose con indiferencia la cabeza.

─Bueno pues...no sé, no es que tampoco haya tanta prisa. Oye, que creo que no es del todo grave no tener ligues ─decía dando soplidos por su insistencia, acabándose el trago del chupito.

El hombre francés miraba al joven con una mirada interrogante, y un tanto decepcionada por así decirlo. Le gustaba cotillear sobre temas de relaciones, pero que con su mejor compañero no viese ningún interés de tener una chica, le desquiciaba. Ni que estuviese loco, el muy bobo. En la flor de la juventud y más solo que la una.

─Eso sería normal decirlo si fueses un adolescente...pero tienes ya más de 20 tacos y sigues sin novia ¿Cuándo pretendes buscarte una?

─Supongo que hasta ahora no me lo había planteado ─confesó Antonio encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

─Anda, eso ya sí que me lo tomo como mentira. ¡Me apuesto cualquiera de los billetes de la máquina a que te has fijado en alguna mujer!

─Creo que tienes las de perder, Fran...

─¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿No? ¿Ninguna? ─seguía y seguía insistiendo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con las cejas arqueadas─ Antonio, no me mientas.

─Te digo que no, no seas pesado ─suspiró el castaño reposando los brazos.

Cuando al fin se fijó que no mentía, el barman metiche agarró una copa fina para posarla en la barra y servirle a otro cliente que entraba, aún decepcionado.

─Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo que tú me empezaría a buscar una chica.

─Eso ya lo decidiré yo, y sobre todo si esa chica aparece alguna vez ─quería pararle el tema aunque no dejaba de incordiarle con lo mismo cada semana.

─Luego no te me pongas aquí a la madrugada a que aguante tus penas, te lo aviso desde ahora ─lo señaló con fiereza.

Se notaba que ya se estaba haciendo mediodía, por lo que el ambiente en el bar se hacía cada vez más abrumador y el olor a tabaco y barullo aumentaba por momentos.

Esta vez pidiéndole él mismo otra copa, los ojos verdes brillantes del español le dieron por divisar entre las mesas y la gente que se empezaba a meter. Varios también trabajaban en su departamento, y otros solo se veía que eran gente corriente. La típica mañana de venir a almorzar y fumar entre las mesas. Aunque, algo le hizo cambiar el gesto de la cara a Antonio una vez que volvió a fijarse en quienes entraban al bar. Pudo sentirse como una ligera tensión cuando cruzaron la entrada unos hombres con pintas no muy convencionales. _"Tres hombres con traje, empresarios_." pensó con rapidez.

Pero algo le decía que no parecían ser unos simples empresarios por los trajes sofisticados y por traer un maletín. El español miraba de reojo y muy atentamente a dónde se dirigían, dos de ellos, por sus caras no daban absolutamente nada de confianzas. Parecían unas víboras.

─¿Son esos tipos los que comentabas? ─se atrevió a susurrar sin desviar la mirada, con disimulo.

─No, pero suelen venir bastante a menudo, son otra "clase" de tipejos.

Como una de las partes más alejadas, alrededor de las mesas, tenía servicio de restaurante, los tres trajeados tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada de los otros clientes. Y el rubio, en forma de su trabajo, simplemente salió de la barra para ponerse a tomarles su orden. Antonio por un momento ya pensaba que tampoco sería nada tan importante, por lo que se veía. Y pese a todo, se apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano, observando en silencio. Queriendo no sospechar por esas pintas que traían.

Dos de los hombres pidieron su orden, salvo uno de ellos, uno que, extrañamente, al que estaba sentado en la barra le dio curiosidad.

¿Sería de la misma edad que ellos? Porque estaba clarísimo que el tercero de la mesa, no era ni de lejos un viejo arrugado como los otros. Se trataba de un chico bastante joven, posiblemente de unos 23 –o eso quiso calcular Antonio por su cuenta- con un corto pelo castaño rojizo. Como llevaba un traje como el de los viejunos sujetos, esperó que si que tan solo fuese un muchacho de la misma empresa, ¡Menudo marrón que se tratase de el hijo o el nieto de alguno de esos! Sin embargo, ese joven se mantenía encogido de hombros sin pedir nada más que una copa de vino, subiendo el anterior maletín a la mesa.

─_Spero che di non perdere nulla._

_No ─_respondía el más jovenzuelo, casi en murmullos incluso estando lejos─ _é tutto insieme, non ti preoccupare..._

Antonio entrecerraba un poco los ojos con la mirada clavada en esa mesa, era una lástima que no supiese leer los labios. Mucho menos, cuando se hablaba en un perfecto italiano.

Pero Francis, que ya había vuelto detrás de la barra no dejaba de toquetearle el hombro.

─Eh, Toni, oye ─murmuraba el hombre francés zarandeándole para ver si le oía─ Que te estoy hablando, ¿Qué te pasa?

─¿Sabes algo sobre esos tres? ─preguntó de pronto echándole una pequeña mirada para ver si encontraba alguna pista más.

─¿Qué? ─parpadeaba Fran sin saber de quien hablaba, hasta que alzó de nuevo la cabeza y se dio cuenta─ ...¿Te refieres a esos? Ya te he dicho que solo son unos tipos que vienen bastantes días seguidos, no sé qué esperas que te diga ─dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo de servir copas en la otra parte de la barra.

Al saber eso, el castaño no es que se quedó muy conforme, pero suspiró un poco, su curiosidad no le dejaba en paz.

─Y... ¿Siempre vienen los mismos?

─No, no siempre son esos. A veces pueden venir otros hombres diferentes, pero suelen venirse, comer, fumar y poco más ─cuando se daba cuenta que le hacía muchas preguntas, sus cejas se alzaron y se giró para verlo─ Oye, ¿Y ahora a que viene eso? ¿No deberías estar yéndot-

─Me pregunto si todos los días trae ese maletín ─susurraba Antonio para sí mismo, contemplando la escena con el vaso del chupito en la mano. Ahora mismo, eso de verdad estaba siendo demasiado intrigante y misterioso, sin percatarse de los suspiros del que tenía al lado.

Lo más interesante, resultaba ser fijarse en cada detalle de lo que quiera que estuviesen conversando esos hombres trajeados y el joven con el maletín. Y no quitaba, que el afrancesado le mirase de reojo limpiando las jarras.

─Mejor sería que te dejases de tonterías y fueses ya para el trabajo, no te centres tanto en cosas sin importancia.

─Eh, pues bien que te gusta saber de mi vida amorosa ─le interrumpió el ojiverde viéndole con un gesto de seriedad fingida.

─¡No es lo mismo! Encima que te puedo dar consejos estupendos y perfectos por sí de algún milagro te echas novia, y pones quejas ─exclamó Francis muy indignado, removiéndose su propia melena.

─¡Haha! Una broma, ¡Era solo una broma!

En medio de sus risas tontorronas, se sorprendió de que la reunión de aquellos raros sujetos hubiese acabado, puesto que ya vio cómo se levantaban de la mesa y el muchacho del que le entraba curiosidad por la apariencia, recogía el maletín de cuero que habrían estado hablando de él. ¡Pues si que duró mucho la conversación! Pensaba Antonio en un segundo de inocencia. ¿Tan poca cosa había ahí metido para que ya no tuvieran más que hablar?

Los adultos de penetrante aspecto dejaron el dinero en un borde de la barra mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Los seguía con la mirada lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de aquel chico, que se dio cuenta que lo miraba atentamente.

¿Y de respuesta? Estaba claro que no le dedicaría una sonrisa, por lo que el italiano miró a Antonio, y de un bufido molesto continuó su camino. El inocentón hombre de España no vio muy agradable esa mirada que le echó, por lo que dejaba el vaso de nuevo en la barra, con ciertos suspiros. Y por ello, su amigo rubiales le sonrió amistoso.

─Venga_, mon ami_. No te hundas por algo tan insignificante ─dijo Francis removiéndole el pelo revoltoso─ No deberías ponerte así, ¿Acaso pensabas entablarle una amistad o algo? Vamos, no te lamentes.

─No...No lo hago, solo es que...-decía entre suspiros decepcionados, mirando al vaso vacio─ Por alguna razón me parecía curioso que un chico tan joven estuviera con unos tios con pintas tan...malas ─se intentaba explicar, no del todo bien.

El barman se guardó para sí mismo algunos pensamientos que le había parecido cuanto más se fijaba en su cara.

─Hazme caso, Antonio. No tendrías que preocuparte por cosas como esas. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

─Sí, tienes razón ─asentía el castaño hurgando la mano en el bolsillo hasta sacarse el dinero por la comida y las copas─ Luego te veo, Fran. Muchas gracias.

─Nos vemos, _au revoir~_

Colocándose ya como es debido su chaqueta, el apuesto muchacho se despedía de su compañero para volver a su turno de trabajo. Le haría caso en su consejo de no pensar sobre ese tema, pero, fue incapaz de no mirar como un pequeño animalillo curioso a ver si no se habían marchado, cosa que no consiguió ver mientras se alejaba. Lo mucho que le estaba intrigando lo que hablaban aquellos hombres, y más todavía, el misterioso maletín, no le dejaba tranquilo.

Era una lástima. Porque por mucho que se lo insistió, Antonio no le hizo caso después de todo.

Tras esa mañana, no pareció suceder lo mismo el resto de días.

A veces a las mañanas se presentaban solo los dos, con los mismos trajes, y otras en cambio, aparecían personas que no tenían pintas tan espeluznantes.

Antonio siempre que venía a almorzar, durante toda aquella semana lo que más observaba era si aparecía de nuevo ese chico y el maletín del misterio. Era tan raro que solo lo vio ese día y en los demás no apareció. Y a medida que pasaban, como no estaba, ya se perdía el interés.

─Oh, vaya ─exclamaba con sorpresa el rubiales al mirar hacia la puerta─ ¿No te ibas a ir hoy más pronto? Dijiste que ibas a librar por la tarde.

El español se acercó con amplio cansancio por el duro día una vez que había terminado por fin su horario de trabajo. Aún siendo las seis de la tarde, por tantos viajes no pudo comer nada.

─Ya...solo pensé en acercarme y si eso tomarme algo ─dijo en un largo soplido al sentarse y aceptar un trago.

Francis se rió un poco, bastante sorprendido de verle a aquella hora, así que no tardó mucho más en servirle una merecida copa.

En silencio, el ojiverde se lanzó a beber muy tranquilo, echando un pequeño vistazo a la gente recién llegada del bar. Y suerte que no se atragantó con verlo, porque casi escupía el vino cuando contempló en la mesa del fondo al reconocible chico italiano y su maletín negro.

─¡Es él! ─se dijo en su mente alejando la copa con mucho asombro─ ¿Qué debe de estar haciendo sin esos otros, y encima a esta hora?

El joven de pelo rojizo se encontraba solo en medio de la mesa, con el famoso maletín en el otro lado y una pequeña copa de vino por la mitad. Ahora que tenía más tiempo, pudo mirarlo más detenidamente.

No, no era muy mayor, un muchacho normal con una mirada pasiva y bastante sería. El color de sus ojos al español le pareció muy curiosos, hasta ahora nunca había visto una mezcla como esa de colores verdosos oscuros. Pero, lo que más le intrigaba, era su cara. No se veía tan tenebroso como esos hombres que tanto miedo le dieron. Y por su aspecto, estaba claro que sería muy Casanova, porque traía mucho atractivo, aunque Antonio, muy inocente de él, le provocaba una sonrisilla al poder observarlo bien sin plantearse muchos detalles.

Qué demonios, parecía bastante majo. O eso se pensaba, ya no se acordaba de cómo le miró la otra vez.

Pero finalmente, el muchacho italiano bajó la copa para encontrarse con su cara viéndole fijamente sin moverse. Menudo tipo más raro, ¡No le quitaba ojo de encima! Por lo que el chico lo que le puso fue una mirada asustada y a la vez asqueada.

"_Vaya, ya me ha visto...podría saludarle o decirle alg-"_

No pudo pensar más rápido, puesto que aquel joven volvió a bufar con fuerza levantándose de la mesa y dirigirse a los servicios, casi corriendo.

─¡Ah! ¡E-Eh! ─intentó balbucear por lo bajo, y sin resultado suspiró con vergüenza─ ¿Dije algo que no debía?...

El rubio lo miró intrigado en su comportamiento y no dudó en apoyarse y ver la escena.

─¿Qué pasa_, mon petit_? ¿Has vuelto a espantar a ese chiquillo? ─dijo Fran en cierta picardía burlona.

─Solo quería hablarle...parecía simpático.

Otra vez le miraba al castaño de al lado haciendo una mueca muy rara.

─Oye Toni, ¿De veras piensas buscar amistades de esa forma? ¡Así ya comprendo por qué no tienes novia!

─¿Por qué? No veo a dónde quieres llegar con eso ─susurró Antonio dedicándole una mirada aturdida.

─Por favor, no seas tonto. Acosando a la gente con la mirada pareces de todo menos alguien que quiere charlar, ni que fueses un violador ─exclamaba el francés dándose cuenta de que su amigo era un galán, pero extrañamente tímido.

─No pretendía eso, es que hace unos días me miró tan asqueado que pensé que no podría hablarle un poco...-dijo Antonio entre soplido y soplido maldiciéndose por ser tan tonto.

─Pues pelillos a la mar ─Francis volvía a su postura actual a preparar cócteles de Martini─ No a todos los que te caigan bien les puedes agradar, _c'est la vie._

El pobre hombre seguía maldiciendo a su torpeza, pero paró de sobresalto cuando el anterior chico huyó despavorido del servicio, no haciendo contacto visual.

─¡Eh! ¡Espera! ─gritó Antonio muy rápidamente, deteniéndose a echar un vistazo a la mesa para levantarse de golpe─ ¡Tu maletín!

Perdiéndole de vista se lanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba para agarrar aquella maleta, y sin tener tiempo de disculparse con el barman, salir pitando del bar a por el dueño.

¡Podría meterse en apuros si no lo devolvía! Pensaba por momentos mientras corría por la calle recién con las luces de las farolas encendidas, acababa de perderle el rastro al italiano. No debía ser muy difícil localizarlo, por lo que Antonio se aceleraba sin haberse podido deshacer de su uniforme, qué tarde le tocaba.

Dobló la esquina, y suspiró fuertemente una vez que le vio cerca de un cruce. Esta vez no le perdería por mucho que huyera.

─¡Oye, espera por favor! ─chilló fuerte por fin provocándole detenerse, aún estando el joven a punto de correr.

Se echaba un poco para atrás con verle correr, pero al fin, Antonio se paró en seco sujetándose las rodillas para coger aliento. Vaya pedazo carrera se había metido en menos de unos segundos, sus pulmones todavia le ardían sin haber descansado un poco.

─E..El..─balbuceó agotado levantando la cabeza─ el maletín...este..ah..

Maldita sea, su italiano. Tenía que usarlo, era necesario.

─_M-Mi..Mi dispiace...signore, l-la sua valiget-_

─¿Español?

─¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo?

El muchacho pelirrojo se mordió un poco el labio, mirándole fijamente a Antonio con un gesto de incomodidad muy obvio.

─Eres español, pues me lo hablas y punto ─respondió al fin, entumecido y haciendo resonar su voz, que podía hablar un entendible castellano.

Los ojos grandes tan verdes que tenía parpadeaban con muchísimo asombro ante eso. ¡Hablaba muy bien su idioma! ¡Además, tan perfecto! Puede que le diese pena el no poder usar el italiano que tanto estudió, pero por lo menos le sonsacó una sonrisa.

─¡Ah! ¡Qué bien hablas! ─dijo muy alegre poniéndose recto─ Me llamo Antonio, menos mal que puedes entenderme tan tranquilamente, de verdad alivia mucho, no es que hable del todo bien...

─¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo ─contestaba el muchacho ya bastante molesto por el raro tipo, aunque enseguida su cara cambió de asombro a susto─ ¡Mi maletín! ─chilló de sobresalto quitándoselo de las manos.

El castaño se quedaba sorprendido por su reacción, pero por mucho que no tuviese que hacerlo, se disculpó.

─Lo siento...─decía Antonio sobándose la cabeza ─Vi que te lo dejaste y quise devolvértelo.

─Sí, estupendo, gracias ─exclamó desganado, aferrándoselo con fuerza para alejarse─ Y ahora adiós, no puedo estar aquí todo el santo día.

─¡Espera! ¿Puedo invitarte a charlar al menos?

─¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡No te conozco ni me importa quién mierda seas! ¡Lárgate a molestar a otro! ─gritó el sureño caminando rápido con tal de alejarse cuanto antes. No pensaba aguantar más a un cretino como aquel.

Dando un largo suspiro de decepción, se acomodó su chaqueta del uniforme fosforescente viéndole marcharse por la acera. Si, puede que esa no fuera una buena forma de "charlar", pero de todos modos se sintió bien devolviéndole su maletín. Estaba seguro que le haría falta, no todo había sido tan malo. Alzó la cabeza un segundo tras sonar un par de truenos, de los cuales, la gente también se movía con prisa por la calle.

* * *

El joven italiano minuciosamente dejaba de caminar deprisa cuando ya pensó que estaba bastante lejos.

¿Qué se supone que pensaba ese degenerado? No podía irse a un bar a tomar algo sin que lo atosigara con la mirada, ¡Ni que fuese un maldito violador! Apretaba con fuerza la mano en el mango de la maleta muy aferrado, no paraba de lamentarse y maldecirse por ser un torpe.

─Joder, un poco más y lo pierdo...y todo por culpa de ese memo cretino ─se dijo para sí mismo a pesar de haberle devuelto el maletín─ ¡Si ese zopenco no se hubiese entrometido no habría pasado nada!

Al pararse, se percató de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Parecía que el viejo barbudo se hubiese cabreado con él y le lanzase una maldición, solo le faltaba caerle un rayo.

Volvió a correr hasta el borde de la acera, ya mojado por los hombros mientras se intentaba cubrir con aquel dichoso maletín que ni siquiera le tapaba una miseria. Al ver que venía uno, silbó para que parase el taxi. Ya no solo se topó con un poco de agua, acabó por arrollarle el coche con una ola de agua sucia nada más pasarle enfrente.

─¡Mierda! ¡Aprende a conducir, imbécil!

Calado hasta los tobillos y jodido hasta el fondo, estuvo a punto de lanzar el maletín a la carretera en un grito desesperado.

─Genial, ¡Sumamente genial! ¡¿Y ahora qué más me vas a hacer, eh?! ─exclamo el pelirrojo con furia y cierta pena agonizante. Dios le buscaría más desgracias.

Pero, dejaron de caerle más gotas, una cazadora le hacía de paraguas, y cuando se giró, nada más que ese español de antes estaba ahí plantado. Empapado, y cubriéndole con su ropa.

─¿Querrías que te ofreciese algo? Mi piso no está muy lejos, te vendrá bien comer un poco.

Con absoluta sorpresa, el muchacho miró a Antonio con una mirada agotada pero en el fondo, se notaba cierto alivio en sus pupilas. Por ese ofrecimiento tan inusual, se acomodó su traje mojado, sonrojado y con un bufido depresivo. La vergüenza le impedía responder.

─...No creo que te haya preguntado si quería aceptar eso ─respondió el napolitano bajando la cabeza.

─¡Vamos! No pasa nada, verás cómo te animas enseguida. No deberías estar mojado por más rato, te puedes resfriar.

Bajó finalmente el maletín de su cabeza, costándole trabajo mirarle a la cara. Después de todo, el único cretino estaba siendo él mismo.

─Te ayudaré a secar tu traje en el radiador. ¡Seria una _merda _que te resfriaras!

Al escucharle, se le escapó una diminuta risa burlona.

─Tsk...Cómo se nota que eres español.

─¿Ah sí? ─alzó Antonio una ceja mientras le miraba─ ¿Y cómo has sabido que lo era?

─Porque tu acento es burdo, provinciano, y hablas por la nariz. Habláis otros idiomas como el culo.

En vez de ofenderse, se puso hacer lo contrario, le hizo mucha gracia hasta sacarle una risotada.

─¡Entonces debe ser por eso que algunos me mirasen raro!

─Y pareces ser raro en tu especie también ─determinó el joven ocultando una mano en su bolsillo.

Ya qué remedio le tocaba, tuvo que aceptar la propuesta que le dio el castaño. Caminaba sin percatarse de cuándo se había puesto a ello, teniendo ahora su chaqueta como paraguas provisional. Aunque obvio que pensó que era un poco ridículo, ¡Hasta el culo lo llevaba empapado! Mucho sentido no tenía cubrirse.

Puede que ese extraño tipo no supiese el dicho de "no invitar a desconocidos", pero Antonio lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, e incluso dándole la oportunidad de ofrecerle estar en su casa. Tal vez no se detuviese la tormenta pero, de alguna manera apareció un reluciente Sol con cara bobalicona y chaqueta fosforescente.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

**_Notas: ¡Hallelujah! Cuando siempre pienso que no voy a terminarlo, voy y lo hago en el mismo día. Esta vez pretendí empezar una vieja idea que me rondaba mucho pero que nunca me dio por comenzarla (aunque tenga bastantes atrasos en proyectos nuevos (?) ) Pero en fin, como de costumbre espero que disfrutéis mucho leyendo, queridos y adorables lectores. Grazie~._**


	2. Heridas pasadas

─Perdona que esté un poco desordenado, hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar.

Ya estábamos. La típica cosa que se dice cuando encima tenía el piso demasiado ordenado. Nunca nadie lo podía decir si pudiese tener la casa hecha un asco, siempre cuando estaba más ordenada e impecable. Comparando el piso del chico español, su casa parecía un estercolero. Sonaba ridículo que lo dijera, ¡Hasta la basura la tenía reciclada!

Antonio lo dejó pasar tranquilamente por la entrada guiándole hacia el salón, aunque todavía se quedaba encogido con bastante incomodidad por entrar en una casa que no conocía; Pues sí que no parecía un apartamento de un soltero. El salón comedor se veía espacioso y con un amplio balcón que daba a un pequeño patio. Amueblado con estanterías de madera que no daban la impresión de ser muy costoso pero sí de que fuera acogedor. Los temblores leves del chico por el frío y la humedad pronto se fueron con la calidez de ese lugar.

─Ponte cómodo ─dijo sacudiendo un poco su chaqueta mojada para ponerla cerca de un radiador─. Será mejor que te quites eso, No querrás pescar un resfriado muy gordo, ¿No?

El jovenzuelo enseguida no tardó en desviar la mirada incluyendo un deje avergonzado. Pero aún así le dejó su chaqueta acomodándose la camisa.

¿Por qué motivo tenía tanta hospitalidad? Obviamente, no estaba nada acostumbrado de que alguien de repente fuese tan amable y seguía al castaño con la mirada muy curioso. Si, dejó de pensar que no era una especie de violador con gustos perturbadores.

Una vez que puso a secar las prendas, preparó un chocolate caliente y se sentó al otro lado del sofá seguido de un suspiro cansado. Por fin se podía sentar y descansar.

─Bueno...supongo que ahora podremos hablar un poco, no veo más razones para que salgas corriendo ─sonreía en una pequeña risa.

─No creas que no sigo desconfiando de ti.

─Eh, que lo de antes no pretendía hacer que huyeras ─se explicó malamente dando un sorbo a la taza─. Por cierto, recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre, pero no me has dicho el tuyo.

El tímido italiano se aclaró la garganta y sostuvo la taza con ambas manos. Al fin se dispuso a ser social. Un poco, tal vez, hablaba muy bajito como para que alguien le escuchara.

─...Lov..

─¿Lov? ¿Así que te llamas así? ¡Es un poco raro para ser italiano!

─¡N-No, idiota! Lovino, ¡Me llamo Lovino! ¡Lovino Vargas! ¡Será mejor que te lo grabes a fuego! ¿Te queda claro? ─exclamó frunciendo el ceño poniéndole un dedo cerca de su frente.

─Ah, Lovino...─repetía Antonio algo sorprendido por el griterío, sin evitar poner una agradable sonrisita─ Ese me gusta mucho más. Te pega mucho.

─¿Me pega?..¿Acaso piensas que me llamaría _Luigi_?

─Pues...puede que sí ─sonsacó en una risotada─ Pero "Lovino" es bastante bonito para ti.

Ya comenzaba a percatarse que la inocencia que rezumaba ese hombre podía pasar a ser un tanto ridícula. Muy idiota a su parecer, y le desagradaba a simple vista.

─... Sí que llegas a ser un tremendo memo ─murmuró el sureño de mala gana, posando la mirada en el líquido espeso.

Puede que no fuese un buen hablador, pero menuda sorpresa, ¡Había podido saber su nombre! Ya no tenía que llamarlo como "el chico misterioso del maletín" o viceversa. ¡Tenía un nombre! Antonio no pudo estar más contento de saberlo. Así de sencillo tenia las cosas.

Al quedarse unos minutos en silencio, el chico –que ya le podía llamar de otra forma- conocido como Lovino, resopló algo más relajado. Por la extrañeza del lugar y la situación, resultaba muy evidente que no se veía como alguien extrovertido. No socializaba apenas con otras personas.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a corresponder.

─Gracias...por dejarme venir y todo eso...─carraspeó por lo bajo. Le oyó perfectamente.

Antonio compuso una delicada sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose bien de que se lo agradeciese. Por mucho que le costase ser respetuoso, le agradó su forma de hacerlo.

─No hay de que ─contestaba posando la taza en la mesita─. Me gusta tratar bien a todas las personas que me caigan simpáticas.

¿Él? ¿Él y "simpático" en la misma frase? En un mínimo segundo el italiano volvió a mirarlo con una mueca mosqueada. Debía de estar loco o borracho. ¡No le conocía en absoluto para decir eso tan sincero!

─¿Y de qué se supone que me ves de "simpático"? ─preguntó alzando la ceja sin fiarse del todo─. Ni que pareciese el tío más agradable del mundo ─bufó con fuerza y cierta molestia arisca.

─A mi me lo pareces ─hizo un encogimiento rápido de hombros con la respuesta. Muy natural y simple. Como si tuviese la capacidad de saber quién era alguien bueno y quien no solo con verles.

Suspiró otra vez sin saber qué más decir ante el tipejo tan raro que no decía más que cosas extrañas. Lovino se llevó una mano inconscientemente a su camisa blanca, suerte que se le había secado del todo. Habría muerto de vergüenza si se empeñara en dejarle ropa.

─Oye, Lovi ─dijo Antonio de repente buscándole más conversación.

─Eh, tampoco te des tantas confianzas ─le interrumpió mirándolo más serio─. Solo te lo he dicho para que sepas cómo me llamo, apenas nos conocemos ni somos tan amigos.

─Y... ¿Si me permites serlo podría llamarte así? ─preguntaba el ojiverde ladeando la cabeza sin apartarle la mirada─. Ya que tengo pocos conocidos salvo Fran y los jefes, sería genial tener más amistades.

Dio un pequeño brinco inesperado. Menuda forma tenia de decir las cosas. Tan sin avisar.

─Ah...yo...yo que sé..─de nuevo consiguió dejarse sin respuesta y le incomodó hasta el punto de ponerse nervioso.

─¿Eso es entonces un "Si"? ¡Es estupendo!

─¡Joder, no he dicho nada todavía! Agh...olvídalo ─soltó enfurecido cruzándose de brazos al otro lado del sofá.

Antonio reía muy entusiasta y animado. Ahora sí que se sentía del todo bien al saber cosas tan sencillas como su nombre, su apellido quizá, pero el tratarlo como amigo le provocó mayor alegría.

─Oye Lovino, ¿En qué trabajas? ─exclamó el otro muchacho, como mera curiosidad─. Me lo preguntaba cuando te veía en el bar.

De pronto se sobresaltó volviendo a tensarse, esta vez, a un nivel superior. El joven pelirrojo bajó un poco la cabeza, llegando a cambiársele incluso el gesto de su cara. Apretaba inconsciente las manos a sus rodillas sin ya poder prestar atención a la voz insistente del español, se estremecía sin verse muy capaz de responder. Un _pequeño_ ataque de pánico.

─..T..te..─le temblaban los labios al balbucear como si fuese un flan. Pero definitivamente agachó la cabeza y se levantó─. Tengo que irme.

─¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ─se quedó muy cortado por no decirle algo como eso, más aún por su reacción─. Ya es muy de noche y no ha parado la tormenta, podrías quedarte...

─¡No, gracias! ─exclamó medio ronco y acentuando en la disculpa agresivo─. E-Estoy ocupado, ¿Te enteras? Debo irme ya.

Antonio no parecía ser muy consciente que necesitaba irse, ¡Pero cuanto antes! El italiano agarro raudo su chaqueta por fin seca, y el dichoso maletín del cual no se alejaba, le daría igual volver a su casa otra vez mojado, con tal de marcharse no le importaba en los más mínimo.

Lamentablemente, le hizo detenerse en la puerta.

─Lovino, espera un momento.

─Te acabo de decir que no puedo, ¡No puedo quedarme más, _cazzo_! ─chillaba nervioso sacando más su acento, a punto de darse la vuelta para gritarle─. ¿No te va a entrar en esa puta cab..?

De repente se echó para atrás en cuanto le puso el castaño un paraguas delante suyo. Bueno, al menos no seguía insistiéndole para quedarse, pero de todas formas seguía nervioso.

Más si cabe, por entregarle un paraguas en la entrada del piso. Así, sin avisar.

El español suspiró ligeramente, alzando la cabeza para mirarle mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

─Al menos llévatelo, por favor ─pidió amable, con esa misma forma de tratarlo como si le conociese─. Puedes quedártelo si quieres, no pasa nada si tardas en devolvérmelo.

Lovino miró el mango negro de aquel pequeño paraguas, que se veía un tanto nuevo. Por dios, esperó que no fuese suficientemente tontaina de darle a un –ya no tan- desconocido un paraguas recién comprado.

Sus ojos verde abeto, le observaron de nuevo al muchacho que tenía enfrente, con inquietud y vergüenza. Vio mejor no interponerle a un chico que acababa de conocer de una manera muy rara, a su vida privada. Decidió ponerle un punto y final a todo aquello. Así no habría problemas ni nada. ¿Cobardía? Tal vez, pero más discreta.

Tragó saliva de mala manera al terminar de ponerse su traje. Si, lástima que por lo menos alguien en su vida le había tratado con tan buena bondad. Pero ya no quería hacer nada más al respecto con todo eso. Se preparó la despedida que solo él sabía que era una sin regreso.

─...Gracias...por todo esto ─murmuró el italiano con un fino hilo de voz. ¿Podría creerlo? Sonaba como...dulce. Podía tener un lado amable después de todo. Ni él se oía su forma de hablar─...y..de nuevo_..grazie_ ─dijo mirándole de lado moviendo en un gesto el paraguas.

El hombre de ojos esmeralda parpadeó con cierto asombro ante tal agradecimiento y más que nada, con el tono en cómo se le dirigía. ¡Era increíble! Estaba viéndole ser agradecido y amable, por mucho que se le viese por fuera como un joven más arisco que un perro callejero y solitario como un lobo. Antonio por desgracia, no veía ese "adiós" como uno en el que pretendía no verle de nuevo, y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

─¡No hay problema! ¡Para eso están los amigos! Porque...puedo ahora considerarme como uno... ¿Verdad_, Lovi_? ─canturreó un poco poniendo un tono carismático en pronunciar su nombre. Tenía bastante salero.

Lo que pretendía hacer de su "hasta luego" como un "hasta siempre" de forma más dramática, se le fue al garete en cuanto el muy estúpido se le puso a chinchar sin titubeos.

¿En qué mierda pensaba? ¡Odiaba que le chincharan más que nada con chorradas! O peor aún, que lo hiciese un tontolaba de turno. El tono dulce y honrado se esfumó, dedicándole una bonita mirada de odio y furia. Como vino se fue la dulzura.

─¡M..Mira que eres un idiota! ─berreó Lovino arrugando la nariz─. ¡No te tomes tantísimas confianzas conmigo, joder. Yo no te he dicho si las quería, ¡Ni me hacen falta!

Cerrando los ojos con mucha vergüenza le dio la espalda, estando a punto de dar lo que vendría a ser siendo un portazo pero sin antes dar otro insulto en italiano, que para maldecir era un pozo de insultos.

El español se quedó estático una milésima de segundo, casi ni le pudo dar tiempo suficiente para parpadear. Menuda caja de sorpresas había tenido esa tarde. Una vez que regresó al salón, se sentó para dar un largo soplido y agitarse un poco el pelo despeinado que se le había quedado gracias a la lluvia. "Por suerte ahora no se irá mojado" pensó Antonio con alivio mientras echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su móvil.

Obviamente no era de esos que no se preocuparía en lo que les podría suceder si ayudaba a otras personas, pues cada buena acción merecía ser recordada, y más si cabe, esperar que a quien ayudase todo le fuese mejor. Ese era su lema de la vida, y cuanto más lo pensaba más sonreía satisfactorio de su gratificante acción mirando su teléfono silencioso.

* * *

Los pasos lentos chapoteando sobre la acera encharcada se volvieron más acelerados. El chico mantuvo la cabeza bajada durante todo el trayecto en el que salió de la casa de ese hombre.

Sus hombros comenzaron a encogerse inconscientemente, con todo lo que llovía, el calor de su chaqueta aún emanaba un poco de calidez por estar secándoselo un rato y su propio cuerpo era agradecido. Genial, lo que faltaba. Bastante le había costado marcharse de allí sin parecer un estúpido amargado como de costumbre para que ni eso lograse hacerlo y seguir pensando en aquel loco.

─Dios...Ese desgraciado...─rechinó Lovino entre dientes sin detener su paso nervioso─. Ha logrado que no olvide su odiosa cara..─maldijo al español y su bobalicona hospitalidad en todo lo que pudo. Y en especial, la delicada sonrisa.

El barrio tan florido y lleno de colores bajo la tormenta, fue desvaneciéndose muy despacio.

Las luces de las farolas a medida que se alejaba se perdían una vez que caminaba entre estrechas calles metidas en penumbra y suciedad. El muchacho italiano apretó el mango del paraguas con fuerza cuanto más y más se adentraba. Una peste a alcohol, orina y basura fue peor que un rocío de estiércol. Y no era por desgracia solo pura oscuridad y mugre en aquellos parajes de ese sitio marginal.

Veías vagabundos durmiendo empapados en los bordillos de la carretera, cadáveres de algún animal en los escondrijos apestando...Realmente, su corazón nunca estaba más en alerta que en esos instantes.

El calor apacible del traje se evaporó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, en cuanto Lovino se detuvo en frente de un establecimiento en medio de la calle. ¿Una lonja, algún piso de mala muerte, quizá? Nada más alejado, puesto que en el local, no era más que una panadería. Y pese a que le hubiese gustado dar al menos un suspiro antes de entrar, temía que si se paraba le pudiesen robar el maletín, así que se calló los deseos y abrió la puerta.

El chico pelirrojo miraba siempre por el rabillo del ojo en cualquiera de las esquinas. Jamás estaba tranquilo, y menos en ese lugar.

Por dentro, un simple cajero y armarios necesarios para guardar pan junto con un horno tradicional en un lateral. Estaba sucio, corrompida la madera por la edad. Contenía cualquier rastro de emoción con tal de que no se le viese, y sin parar el paso el muchacho Vargas subía por unas escaleras anchas, que le llevaron a nada menos que un despacho ordenado, limpio y sofisticado, algo que nadie normal se espera ver en una panadería común y mucho menos que sirviese de tapadera para la Camorra. Una voz masculina se escuchó en todo el cuarto. Demasiado vivaracho y audaz como para dar "miedo", al menos a alguien ajeno.

─¡Esta si es una sorpresa! ─contestó el hombre poniendo una mano en su mejilla, sin variar en su tono─. El más perspicaz y más joven, retrasándose ─negaba con la cabeza y haciendo ruido con los labios─. Pierdes mucho el tiempo en tonterías Lovino, la adolescencia pasó.

─L..Lo siento mucho...─se excusó muy rápido entre balbuceos repentinos.

─¿Uh? ¿Y esa mala cara de dónde salió? Vamos, no te suele comer la lengua el gato ─farfulló mientras que el joven echó una mirada veloz a los mismos hombres serpiente de pie─. Si no has tomado nada aún, puedes tomarte muy tranquilo una copa.

─No, gracias, Don _Giorgio_, señor...

Con esa insistencia, el mismo hombre se levantó de su asiento recorriendo la mesa sin prisas. Giorgio Lepori, de altura media para un adulto de su clase. La forma que tenía en la cara te lograba dar una sensación de señor mayor agradable y simpático, puesto que con aquellos trajes distinguidos en comparación con los presentes víboras, en su caso no te hacía pensar que sería una persona peligrosa. Con el pelo moreno y un bigotito cortado a medio perfilar, el hombre miraba atentamente hacia Lovino sentado frente a él.

Callado, muy callado. Al vigilar el movimiento de su mano, se estremeció un poco pensando que le daría un golpe o algo peor, pero en cambio, el señor napolitano acercó una copa más a la mesa para servirle un trago de vino. Lovino apenas respiró ni siquiera de "alivio".

─Venga muchacho, como buen amigo te la ofrezco yo sin que te vaya a dar un castigo por llegar tarde, ¿No sería un tanto malo si lo hiciese? ─dijo mientras terminaba de llenar la copa.

─De verdad...─negó por nueva vez el joven Vargas manteniendo los hombros muy entumecidos y una mirada agridulce─. No puedo aceptarla,_signore._

Finalmente desistió con un suspiro, poniendo la copa en el escritorio sin dar más que insistir.

─En ese caso, hablemos de lo que es importante ─contestó el hombre poniéndose de lado y haciendo un gesto de mano sobre la mesa─. trae el maletín.

Lovino apretó un poco con las yemas de los dedos pero con rudeza uno de los espantosos adultos de venenosa mirada le empujó para arrebatárselo del todo, logrando que se pusiese nervioso el chico y no parase de mirarlos molesto. Pandilla de repugnantes.

Don Giorgio se puso de espaldas una vez que reposó el maletín de cuero encima de la mesa. Al abrirlo, sus ojos se entumecieron con frialdad frente a los mil cuatrocientos euros, como si los estuviese contando sigiloso de un primer vistazo. Pero en la silla, el sureño cada vez estaba más pálido, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo de forma que querría echar a correr. ¡Daría igual la manera, pero irse de allí! No podía estar tranquilo con aquella gente pendiente de él como unas presas.

Mientras el pobre del rizo que temblaba cual gelatina sujetándose a los bordes de la silla, el hombre paró en seco de contar cada billete, haciendo que su cara de bonachón fuese desapareciendo. A una atroz.

─Mil cuatrocientos...

─¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ello? ─alzaba la voz Lovino alarmado en cuanto lo agarraron por los hombros─. ¡No los he tocado! ¡Todo estaba como esta mañana!

Dio un leve grito de pánico que casi consiguió hacerlo sonar por el agarre que el señor le apretaba la cara con toda la mano en su mentón.

Arrugaba asustado el entrecejo, acercándose Lepori a su rostro sin apartar la mano de su barbilla.

─¿Como esta mañana?...No, pequeño. Aquí, aquí mismo, ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves esa cantidad? Resulta que hay solo cuatrocientos, sin el mil ─contestó Giorgio haciendo un giro para ver el interior del maletín, y volver a verle la cara, haciendo presión con las uñas─. ¿Vas a decir que no dieron el intercambio bien, Lovino? ¿Piensas decir que son malos? Escúchame bien, jovencito ─su otra mano fue directa a la copa─...tú no tienes edad para decir mentiras.

─¡No miento, joder! ¡Yo no robé nad-¡

Impidiéndole hablar más, le levantó del todo la cabeza obligando a tragarse todo el vino aunque tosiese con fuerza.

Lovino acabó por escupir sin parar la tos, por lo que obligó al bigotudo hombre alejar al chico bruscamente y no dejando que se lo tirase encima. Pero no impidió ese acto que mirase a sus otros presentes para que abofetearan a su inquilino hasta abrirle heridas en la comisura.

Aquel sádico sujeto lo observaba sin ni siquiera negarse a que parara la sacudida de sus hombres. Solo el hecho de resultarle entretenido era demasiado rastrero para ser normal. Y finalmente paró, manteniendo al joven Vargas como un saco de boxeo humano sentado en la silla.

─Va siendo hora de que tengas suficiente para hoy ─murmuró con tono aburrido, oyéndose el ruido del cristal roto rozarse con su mocasín─. Como ya he dicho. Sería malo dar un castigo por llegar tarde, pero no que no de uno con otro motivo. Vete de una vez, tu parte del intercambio está hecho ─en un relajado gesto de comodidad cerró la maleta para sentarse nuevamente en el sillón- Que duermas bien, _marmocchio─. _concluyó Don Giorgo en una cariñosa sonrisa, viendo cómo sus acompañantes arrastraron a Lovino a tirones por fuera del despacho.

Quería gritar. Quiso hacerlo.

Pero de qué demonios serviría hacerlo ahí. Ya demostraba la suficiente cobardía frente a todos los despreciables sujetos, le sería estúpido dar más pena.

En un rápido movimiento, Lovino hizo crujir los dientes para callar cualquier grito de furia, no esperando ni un minuto más en salir del establecimiento de mala muerte. Lástima que la pordiosera madera no se hubiese caído nunca encima de sus cabezas, le habría sido de gran ayuda.

Era muy tarde. Ninguna luz podía verse alrededor de las estrechas calles, por lo que el pelirrojo con su ondulado rizo en el flequillo, con el traje negro y el paraguas, se unió con la oscuridad de la calle hasta alejarse de vuelta a una zona pordiosera, salvo menos amenazante y manteniendo luces en las esquinas.

Quién diría que algo tan simple como la luz de una farola, fuese de las pocas cosas que diesen alivio.

* * *

Cuando subió a su piso, el italiano recostó toda su espalda en la puerta. Todo, para descargarse en un fuerte puñetazo contra el pomo.

─¡Mierda! ¡Puto bastardo! ─gritó Lovino golpeando de nuevo parte de la pared. Poco se importaba de la sangre reseca de la comisura de sus labios─ Tu asqueroso dinero...tu asquerosa gente... ¡Solo sois desgraciados! ¡Robáis todo lo que queréis! ─entre desesperados chillidos, se contuvo dolorido de los golpes en el abdomen y toda su cara para que no sangrase su mano.

Por fin, el muchacho caminó por el pequeño apartamento, desordenado, y con infinidad de bolsas de comida por el suelo, jadeaba de agotamiento en cuanto se metió directo al dormitorio una vez recostado sobre la cama.

"Este horrendo día no acabará nunca" pensó Lovi en un intento por cerrar los párpados y dormir. Dormir hasta que cesara la pesadilla. Lo que siempre se repetía, convirtiéndose en un mal sueño interminable.

Con cada golpe sobre sus brazos y espalda, le impedía moverse un milímetro más. Y el último golpe que le tocaría, sería el mismo sueño haciéndole caer de la consciencia.

_Que se termine. Que termine esto...al menos, hoy._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Antes de que pudiese rendirse ante el sueño, Lovino acercó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para apagar el dichoso móvil.

Solo que, cuando lo vio de cerca, sus pupilas se dilataban en sorpresa y confusión. Debía ser una broma pesada, lo más seguro.

─...Ese tipo...─balbuceó por lo bajo revisando otra vez el nuevo mensaje, todavía dudaba al leerlo─. ¿Cuándo le di yo..?

Ah. Era verdad.

En menudo momento se le llegó a olvidar por completo que le dio a Antonio su número cuando le estaba llevando hacia su casa. Y luego pretendía librarse de él, vaya imbécil estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, Lovino volvió a leer el mensaje de texto, por tercera vez. Qué extraña sensación le recorría, a pesar de los moratones que poco a poco le empezaban a provocar más daño sobre su piel, las palabras de aquel mensaje le hicieron olvidarse, al menos durante mínimos segundos.

"_¡Hola Lovino! ¿Te ayudó el paraguas que te he prestado?_

_Espero que te ayude para cuando llegues a tu casa. ¡Tomemos un café otro día que haga mejor tiempo! Seguro que en otra ocasión podrás tener tiempo para hablar._

_-Toni._

Se quedó en pleno silencio. Con solo el ligero sonido de su aliento escuchándose despacio. Sus párpados hinchados, comenzaron a ponerse más enrojecidos mientras los entrecerraba, y la luz brillante del teléfono iluminándole la cara.

─Otra ocasión...─su muñeca dejaba caer el aparato sobre la cama. El llanto descontrolado y el temblor de sus manos le impidieron mantenerlo por más rato sujeto, obligándole a apretar con presión la almohada─...eres un completo estúpido..

¿A quién quería engañar? Era un necio.

Lovino intentó abrazarse los hombros pese a la molestia en los brazos, en un dolorido y desesperado momento de tristeza, que traía junto con aquel insoportable manto de lágrimas.

Su cara permaneció pegada contra la almohada que se mojaba a medida que sus lágrimas empapaban la tela. Tan patético, tan penoso se sentía por llorar, y no ser capaz de afrontar su maldita realidad. Su vida era miserable. Había estado tanto tiempo tratando de seguir adelante a pesar de tener que estar malviviendo con personas que lo hacían mucho más desgraciado, que no quería atarse a nada con tal de no "sufrir".

Incluso si ya con ello sufría, verse solo ante el peligro, sin nadie a quien aferrarse o que alguien le ayudase encontrar otro camino...le daba igual. Todo, por tragarse su miseria.

Puede que se hubiese acostumbrado a estar solo, necesitar estar solo frente al mundo. Y aún así, allí lloraba al mismo tiempo, con el dolor de sentir una mano que le tienda ayudarlo, por una vez en tanto tiempo.

Había quien pudiese ser bueno, ser amable. Podía tener la oportunidad de olvidarse de sus horrores.

Salvo que, el mayor idiota, era el mismo. El único, que lloraba estremecido en medio de la cama tras mirar el mensaje de ese chico español.

Sería tan iluso, como para tener que olvidar ese trato. No habría ninguna otra ocasión más.

* * *

─Seis semanas...

─Toni. Eh, Toni.

─¿Se habrá tenido que marchar? No..me habría contestado en algún momento de ser así..

─Toño... ¡TOÑO! ¡Lávate las orejas, sordo! ─berreó una ronca voz gruñona que le tiraba una bola de papel de aluminio a la frente.

─¡Ay! ¿Pero qué haces, Gil? Que te estaba escuchando ─dijo Antonio asomándose por la esquina de la litera de abajo.

─Espabílate ya, tío. Si suena la alarma y estas ahí atontado no me eches la culpa si eres un vago culo gordo y no te levantas.

El castaño rápidamente se sentaba en la baja litera con un cansado suspiro mientras se quitaba el uniforme que le empezaba a dar calor. Con un salto improvisado desde arriba, con quien compartía habitación en el sector, resulta ser un chico cuyo acento ronco y potente –y bastante molesto para muchos- era de origen alemán.

De albina apariencia, Gilbert Beilschmidt trabajaba en el sector de su departamento desde que llegó a vivir allí, así que ambos habían tenido bastante tiempo de trato y convivencia en su trabajo. De vez en cuando, desde la mañana hasta la tarde, los bomberos de cada sector se repartían habitaciones, por lo que en alguna emergencia siempre iban acompañados de uno o dos compañeros.

El joven de atlético cuerpo y ojos como rubíes agarró una de las sillas de la habitación, para sentarse al revés como si de un chaval rebelde de instituto se tratase dando un sonoro bufido.

─Llevas bastante rato muy poco centrado, ¿Qué bicho te ha picado esta vez, Toño? ─preguntó con cierta curiosidad sin apartarle la vista de encima.

─No es nada importante ─se explicó Antonio entre suspiros, aburridos y cansados─. Solo me preguntaba si Francis tenía razón y no estoy hecho para hacer que a todo el mundo le caiga bien

─Y eso lo dirás porque no le entras a una tía, ¿Verdad? ─chinchaba el alemán sonsacando una metiche sonrisa de por medio.

─¡No es por eso, burro! Es...bueno...con otros en general...

Gilbert en vez de animarlo, lo primero que hizo fue echarse una buena carcajada con un leve balanceo en la silla. Aunque fuesen amigos, él solía ser un poco gamberro para lo que quería.

─Venga ya macho, ¡Estar soltero es lo mejor del puñetero mundo! ─exclamó a viva voz─. El no tener que estar con ninguna mujer pesada detrás de ti te salva el marrón ─no dudaba en ningún momento de sus "grandes" argumentos, como si fuesen geniales pensamientos.

─Si, pero...puede que en otro momento te gustaría volver a tener una pareja Gil, aún tienes tiempo de soltería.

─¿Y esperar a volver a pasarlo fatal con mujeres? ¡Ni de coña! ─chilló el ronco hombre alemán con los brazos apoyándose en el respaldo, era realmente feliz en su vida de recién soltero─. ...tiene gracia, mi hermanito en cambio ha decidido mudarse para vivir en pareja...─dijo con ligeros suspiros, que se reflejaba una suave emoción─ ya le tendré que avisar al pobre tonto que se deje de parejas y esas mierdas.

Antonio se fijó en el detalle en el que le hablaba el albino, con una sonrisa agradable.

─Veo que cuando hablas sobre tu hermano te debe de alegrar el que sea feliz ahora ─dijo el castaño con una mano apoyada en la chaqueta.

─¡Y más lo estaré que mi gran persona estará allí para felicitarlo! ─gritó Gilbert con alto ego sin dudar en ningún instante.

_Sectores 7 y 8. Veintisiete quince, Piazza Garibaldi_

_Veintisiete quince, Piazza Garibaldi_

La duda para ninguno fue vista. En cuanto ambos chicos fueron avisados mediante la alarma, Antonio seguido de Gilbert salieron raudos de allí para verse junto con otros compañeros y meterse directamente en los camiones preparados de forma reglamentaria para ponerse en marcha.

Una vez arrancó el motor, el joven chico alemán seguía al otro camión en dirección a la zona del accidente.

─Veintisiete quince...ya son unos cuantos accidentes por coches este mes ─exclamó con cierto aire socarrón, un tanto molesto.

─No seas así, aunque no te tengas que meter en edificios en este tipo de accidentes es más duro romper cristales con personas dentro ─Antonio enseguida le replicó, aún con el control de copiloto y revisor del GPS─...y pese a todo, me es peor que sean casos como este.

─¡Parece como si estuviesen locos conduciendo! Eso pasa porque no todos saben tener mi estilo de conducción, más quisieran imitarlo. ¿A que tú me entiendes, eh?

─Creo que contigo eres casi peor que ninguno.

─¡Anda ya! Vete un ratito a tomar por culo Toño, ¡Soy absolutamente tan profesional como un piloto de fórmula 1!

El español terminó sacando algunas risas con su manera tan única de superar un ego mayor que el de ningún otro. En verdad no sería muy bueno pensar en cosas así durante un trabajo, pero como no era algo agradable especialmente, por lo menos ver las cosas de otra manera les ayudaba a superar el mal trago de lo que les tocaba.

Aunque lo peor siempre resultaba el primer impacto de dicho siniestro.

La plaza _Garibaldi _estaba inmovilizada por el horrible suceso casi cerca del centro de la plazoleta. Una fila de coches fundidos unos contra otros en una desesperante línea de metales rotos y gasolina ardiendo en proporciones grandes. Con policías alejando la zona afectada, todo el grupo se dispuso su formación sacando a los heridos dentro de los coches accesibles.

Antonio doblaba con presión las grietas hasta dar un pequeño espacio donde ayudar a coger los cuerpos con la cantidad de acero pesado entremedio. Era horrible, su mirada se degradaba en histeria en cuanto vio personas salir quemadas y calcinadas. Logrando sacar a un hombre inconsciente y con heridas abiertas por el cráneo, el español gritaba por más mascarillas, pues el resultado de aquel espantoso accidente eran los afectados y la cantidad conmensurable de gente asfixiada por humo.

Un caos en el que infinidad de ambulancias venían y venían a medida que sus compañeros apagaban la gasolina y se arriesgaban a que se les cayeran trozos de metal fundidos. No era una simple profesión de apagar fuegos, prepararse psicológicamente no todos serían capaces de querer verlo.

Muchas veces, sentía que no podría soportar la presión, o el que muriese alguien en sus brazos. Era un asunto de mayor importancia para él. Lograr un cielo y no salvar el infierno entero.

Dentro del hospital central napolitano fue de los primero en auxiliar a todo herido que lo metían por las puertas con camillas. Apenas tenía minutos para pararse y respirar, todo lo que Antonio se esforzaba en incidentes de esos calibres superaría a muchos en conjunto. Pero así actuaba, cualquier acción rápida la haría sin titubeos. ¡Todo un fuerte trabajador debía actuar sin dudar! Cuántas veces tuvo que oir esa frase para seguir adelante...ante todo.

El muchacho sonrió pese al agotamiento cuando vio que Gilbert le dio un empujón amistoso y le animaba el esfuerzo.

─¡Borra ese careto! Que ya ha pasado todo, lo que vendría bien ahora es una grande y deliciosa cerveza. ¿Qué, te hace? ─rió el albino igual de cansado que su amigo, solo que este prefería relajarse de su trabajo a su manera.

─No Gil, creo que mejor me iré a casa ─contestó Antonio mirándole con su media sonrisa- Cogeré un taxi de camino.

─¿Eh? Buff...joder, solo unas cañas. Que te prometo que no te haré un "sinpa" para que pagues, ¡Hoy invita mi grandísima persona!

─Ya tendrás tiempo para invitarme ─dijó entre gracietas y una suave cantinela que sabía que lo molestaba, por lo que se despidió con la mano una vez que salía por la puerta principal.

_¡No pienso invitarte a ninguna más, capullo!_ Se oyó en la lejanía por parte del iracundo y pesado alemán, solo que el español huyó para marcharse definitivamente de allí. Su otro yo le decía de hacerle caso y beber, pero para qué engañarse, tras exponerse a un caso como el de esa mañana, su cabeza necesitaba descanso de todo.

Aunque, por otra parte, le alivió que ya estaba hecho y podría marcharse. Algo por lo menos bueno, después de todo.

Pero su salida del hospital, le hizo detenerse por lo que menos podría llegar a toparse. Antonio se quedó quieto, con restos de ceniza en su mejilla y un pelo altamente despeinado, su cara sobresaltada no pudo contener el asombro de ver a alguien allí frente a él. Como viniendo a buscarlo. Esperándole entre la multitud.

─...¿Lovino...?

* * *

Semanas anteriores, el muchacho de España se despidió de sus mejores amigos en el bar con una jornada terminada en todo el mes. Tendría el fin de semana completamente libre, qué de cánticos celestiales le sonaban con aquello.

─Ah...me gustaría poder retomar muchas siestas de golpe ─pensaba Antonio con su bolsa del uniforme y ropa de calle puesta listo para ir a casa─. ¡Y con lo bien que sientan los churros a esta hora, puede que igual me haga unos! ¡Sí, eso suena bien!

Y el "churro", quién lo diría, se lo llevó, pero de forma que se metiese choques con la gente por ir haciendo planes en su cabeza.

Nada más sentir que se chocó con otra persona que pasaba, el castaño se puso nervioso disculpándose como loco.

─¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ─balbuceó Antonio en una rápida disculpa, visualizando por la ropa que era un hombre.

─N-No, no miré por dónde miraba, _mi dispiace_ ─contestó una vocecita igual de nerviosa, pero suave que se alzaba a mirar a su "chocador".

El español parpadeó por un mero instante. ¿Vio mal, quizá? Imposible, porque aquel pelo, y aquel curioso pero singular rizo saliendo del flequillo, y la cara, no podría ser otro distinto. ¡Todas las coincidencias! Estaba claro. Ninguna duda.

─¿Lovi? ─balbuceó el ojiverde hacia el joven que tenía plantado delante.

Con mucha extrañeza, pero más bien susto, el jovenzuelo italiano se echó un poco para atrás en cuanto mencionó ese nombre. Se le veía bastante atemorizado por Antonio.

─¿De qué conoce a mi hermano?

─¿Eh? ¿Hermano? Pero yo creí que-

─¿Está bien? ¿De verdad está bien? ─gritó desesperado el chico ahora acercándose con tono de súplica─. ¡P-Por favor, dígame que Lovino se encuentra bien!

─B..Bueno...la verdad es que yo no sé mucho más de él, lo siento ─repitió la disculpa llevándose una mano a la cabeza en pura confusión─. Solo le conocí hace unas semanas.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de la misma persona. Por el rizo, y la cara...aunque lo cierto es que cuando el español revisó otra vez mejor a ese desconocido, pues no era ese precisamente. Seria clavado, pero no exactamente igual.

El otro muchacho nada más oír que no sabía nada de Lovino, su cara cambió de sobresaltada a incómoda y triste.

─Um...ya veo ─murmuró en un ligero tono por no parecer defraudado─ ¡De todos modos lamento interrumpirlo! ─dijo alzando de seguido el brazo despidiéndose─. ¡_Ciao_ y gracias!

─¡Espera!

Al no esperárselo, pegó un pequeño brinco para observar de vuelta al hombre moreno.

─Me has preguntado por Lovino...así que puedo invitarte a un café si gustas y no te corre prisa ─sugirió Antonio sacando una sonrisa amistosa, para pedir las cosas no le tenía tanto problema.

Y en una nueva sonrisa, el jovencito sin oponerse a la oferta, asintió completamente conforme. Su sonrisita era dulce y risueña, de cara y mejillas redonditas. La apariencia que llevaba no dejaba de verse como la de un chico de 20 años, pero la diferencia con su renombrado hermano, era más clara una vez que te fijabas bien.

─Con gusto, me llamo Feliciano~.

Tras darle un tranquilo sorbo a su capuccino, la sensación agradable en la mesa de la cafetería poco a poco comenzó a volverse algo agria. A Antonio obviamente le incomodó.

─¿Has dicho que eres su hermano, verdad? ─dijo el español intentando animar la conversación─. No me extraña que te haya confundido, ¡De veras que sois muy parecidos!

─Si...pero, me gustaría disculparme por haberme puesto así de alarmado por preguntar por él...─contestó Feli costándole algo mantener la buena cara─. Es solo que..me había sorprendido tanto que alguien le conozca...

Sus palabras aturdieron un tanto al castaño, quien lo miraba fijamente.

─¿Conocerle? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada de tu hermano?

─...Llevo...sin verlo durante demasiado tiempo ─dijo el italiano mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, con las manos en la taza─, Lovino y yo...tuvimos un problema familiar hace unos años, y desde entonces lo poco que nos relacionamos son mediante mensajes en Navidad. ─bajaba despacio la cabeza a medida que hablaba─...pero...aunque ahora apenas nos veamos el uno al otro, sigo preocupado por él, y si intento ir a verlo nunca está en casa.

Antonio observó con pena la forma en la que el chico se lo contaba. Puede que aquello le ayudase a conocer algo más, ya que no tenia tampoco ninguna noticia suya. Nada más desde la tarde que le ofreció entrar a su piso.

─Yo...─aclaró un segundo su garganta apenado─ lamento no poder serte de mucha ayuda. Le conocí en un pequeño bar hace un par de días y le invité a mi casa, pero tampoco he sabido nada.

Feliciano le miró un poco sorprendido, solo que se limitó a sonreírle y negar.

─No pasa nada. Me alegra saber que mi _Fratello _está bien_._

A todo esto ─dijo Antonio cambiando el tono, apoyando las manos encima de la mesa─. ¿Sabes en qué trabaja tu hermano? La última vez que le vi se lo pregunté, pero supongo que estaba ocupado por lo que no me contestó y se marchó.

El rostro agradable del chico de pelo castaño claro se le formó un ligero gesto aterrado. Feliciano tragó saliva un segundo, para tratar de hablar con normalidad delante del español, solo que algo intranquilo estaba ante aquella pregunta.

─Bueno...ahora mismo no sé exactamente qué estará haciendo ni dónde estará trabajando ahora ─respondía el italiano con las manos tensas sobre sus rodillas─ ¡Pero..me gustaría pedirle por favor, que si se encuentra en algún momento con él me pueda decir que se encuentra bien!

Por cómo se lo pedía, el muchacho ojiverde continuaba extrañado por el que tuviese su trabajo como muy escondido y al no saber su hermano menor lo que hacía, la intriga más le desconcertaba. Debía de ser algo que le quitase mucho tiempo para que ni siquiera sus familiares lograsen verle. ¡Igual sería por tener viajes de negocios! Pensó como iniciativa posible, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Pero, de algún modo, que Feliciano le pidiera algo como avisarle del estado de Lovino, y por cómo se le veía en relación a él, era imposible no echarle una mano. Le pareció muy buen chico, quizás los dos hermanos a ojos de Antonio les daba un aura para parecerles tan majos.

─Claro, cuenta conmigo ─exclamó en una flagrante sonrisa, tratando de animar al chaval─. Si llego a verle te aseguro que le comentaré que preguntaste por él.

Casi fue como un alivio, o un gran ánimo.

Estaba claro que sus palabras hicieron que el jovenzuelo de dulce acento sonase con mayor entusiasmo.

─¿D-De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

Tan solo unos días pasaron cuando tuvo aquel incidente.

Por desgracia, Antonio no fue capaz de decirle nada en su promesa, puesto que en todo ese tiempo transcurrido, el mayor de los Vargas no apareció en todo un mes. Si no pudo verle en tantas semanas, ¿Qué podría decirle entonces de cómo estaba?

En medio de la gente frente a las puertas del hospital, el español se quedó perplejo al tener, sin ningún error esta vez, al muchacho sureño, con su singular mirada seria, y acompañado de un paraguas en sus manos.

Al pillarle en un pequeño shock, le costó reaccionar.

─Lovino... ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó Antonio caminando del todo para acercarse.

Sin extrañar tanto, bajó la mirada del todo, estando completamente incómodo de ir a buscarle y lo peor, nervioso. Se sentía muy estúpido por ir con un paraguas a pleno Sol.

─Yo...solo he venido a devolvértelo ─contestó por lo bajo, levantando la mano para ponerle enfrente el paraguas que le prestó. Tan tímido y cortado se quedaba, que ni se atrevía a verle la cara─. y...pues siento haber tardado en dártelo. Eso es todo.

Tomando el pequeño paraguas, el otro chico seguía muy confuso por más que nada, el momento tan repentino de verle. Ya hasta pensaba que en el fondo, no le cayó nada bien al italiano y que por ello no quería verle de nuevo. Eso le entristeció bastante, puesto que de ser así, habría tenido razón su amigo Francis: "No estaba hecho para caerle bien a todos".

Y sin embargo allí volvió a encontrarse. Lovino rápidamente, en una seria mirada y encogido de hombros, se colocó bien las mangas de su chaqueta para que no se le viesen las muñecas, y murmuró para marcharse.

─B-Bueno ya...ya solo quería dártelo y punto. Adiós. ─dijo girándose con voz ronca, no mostrando su cara por la horrenda vergüenza que traía.

De repente, y como si no hubiese tenido otro impulso que ese, Antonio le detuvo por un instante del hombro. Cosa que acabó haciendo que Lovino se sobresaltase y le mirase en distracción.

Mientras que el joven de enternecedora mirada, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

─Gracias Lovi. ─respondió agradecido sin dejar de sonreír─. Eh, si no te importa mucho...─aclaró más discreto─ ¿Crees que tendrías tiempo el fin de semana para que tomemos algo? Si tú quieres, claro.

Lovino con muchísima velocidad, agarró un tono de rojizo en sus pómulos que no le dio ni tiempo a esconder de un movimiento de cabeza. Maldita sea, todo por culpa de lamentarse en tener el estúpido paraguas.

Al final se mordió el labio un poco, mirando al español con socarronería. Pretendiendo hacerle falsas ilusiones de forma sarcástica.

─Hm...tal vez..pueda.

─¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ─gritó Antonio en una alucinante emoción que le iluminó el malestar anterior, lo que terminó por hacerle correr hacia fuera del parking─. ¡Nos vemos entonces el finde! ¡Hasta luego!~

─¡¿Qu-?! ¡No he dicho que si! ¡Eh, tú, idiota! ─aunque trató de chillar más fuerte para que le escuchase, aquel bobo risueño ya se alejó─. tsk...mierda..─murmuró en un irritado suspiro, mientras tapaba como podía los moratones que quedaron aún en los brazos.

"_Solo dije una última vez. Idiota"_

* * *

**_Notas: *Marmocchio: crio._**

**_Bueno, por fin puedo decir que el atasco de esta vez ha acabado, y ya era hora por Dios. (?)_**

**_Como siempre suelo hacer los primeros capítulos un poco cortos, los próximos son los que más largos me gustan hacerlos, así que espero que os guste la "largura" xD._**

**_En fin, espero que me lamentéis de nuevo mis atascos y ojalá disfrutéis él capitulo._**

**_Grazie~._**


	3. Lamentos desconocidos

Con el sonido de una nueva mañana, el despertar sonaba mucho más agradable por ser con el ruido de palomas aleteando por la ventana y no un horrible despertador digital que retumbaba en los oídos peor que un taladro de obras en mitad de la calle.

Antonio abrió los ojos perezoso, dando un suave bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos y buscaba frotarse los párpados.

Tampoco es que fuese alguien que adoraba madrugar, pero no tenia malos humos. A veces.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana para comprobar el buen día que hacía y dibujarle una animada sonrisa. El mal tiempo nunca le podía traer ningún ánimo, el Sol y el calor eran como una similitud a su propia personalidad, luminosa y radiante. Antonio tuvo una pequeña intuición de que tendría un fin de semana reconfortante, después de tantos agobiantes días repetitivos, lo que podría ayudarle era pensar en lo que probablemente podría conseguir hoy. No queria olvidarse de las cosas que le diría al introvertido italiano.

Una vez levantado, se dispuso a empezar su mañana cotidiana.

Al bajarse de la cama continuó masajeandose un poco los hombros entumecidos por el sobreesfuezo y se dirigió a la ducha. Después del duro trabajo que le tocó el día anterior, poder relajarse bajo el agua caliente resultaba más que tranquilizador. El agua acarició cada zona de su piel olivacea, hasta sacarle al español un suspiro tras otro.

Y no podía faltar una buena taza de café recién hecho para despejarse. Encendió el televisor y escuchaba las noticias desde la cocina.

Sin embargo, algo ya hizo desvanecer el buen despertar. Con brusquedad.

"_El siniestro perpetrado en la plaza continua desmantelándose, la estimación hace un total de 33 muertos con la explosión de gasolina tras el choque."_

Antonio rechinó los dientes con fuerza, tensándose al momento de oír las noticias. Sus ojos fueron directos al televisor, teniendo que revivir las imágenes de los heridos carbonizados que él mismo auxilió. Sin darse cuenta que apretaba el mango de la cafetera con mucha presión llenando el café, poniéndose nervioso con cada escena, incapaz de olvidar el pánico del accidente.

─...Si tan solo pudiese haber sido más rápido...no habría tantos...─se dijo a sí mismo, inquieto echando atrás una mano para agarrar la taza.

Con un estremecimiento y temblor en su mano gritó por el quemazón, haciendo que la taza se partiera contra el suelo. La mano le ardía por el mal agarre y el líquido caliente caerse por el dorso, pero con tristeza Antonio miró la cerámica partida.

Era su taza favorita, uno de los recuerdos que quiso traerse de su casa, ahora que tan lejos la sentía y callado se inclinaba para recoger cada pedazo. Había demasiados trozos esparcidos, tantos, que por la herida palpitándole los más diminutos caían de nuevo. De nada serviría querer arreglarla.

─Maldita sea...─maldijo disgustado─ ¿No soy capaz de tener cuidado con algo así?...─entrecerraba los párpados sintiendo que se abría la herida. Obligándole a agarrársela con fuerza y tirar las piezas─.Dios...soy muy patético.

Las noticias continuaban sonando al fondo del salón en un ahogado eco.

No era solo aquella sensación de impotencia por romper torpemente su taza, sino más bien, la de no poder cumplir en su labor. Antonio daba lo que fuese por salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, y aún así...siempre le recorría el horrible remordimiento de no hacer nunca nada bien. Como si fuese su culpa, la culpa de todas las pérdidas. Aunque no fuera así, tener a personas dependiendo de un hilo sobre sus manos le daba ese terrible remordimiento.

Se sujetaba la muñeca fuertemente, reprimiendo la angustia que no quería marcharse aún de su conciencia abrumada. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Hacer bien a la gente? ¿O sentirse aterrado de no lograrlo como querría?

El español no tenía un camino tan fácil, suponía un precio bastante duro que afrontar.

Y aquello, era diario. E inesperado. Era peor pensar en lo que podría sucederle a los demás, que lo que le podría pasar a él.

* * *

─...Ugh...

6 horas.

─..Mnmn...

4 horas.

─...Mmn...ah...

1 hora.

Y con el último suspiro, al mismísimo demonio el alcance del Nirvana y el placer por retozar entre nubes cálidas y esponjosas- O algo, por lo menos.

"_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP B-"_

─¡JODER! ─gritó Lovino agitando con fuerza el brazo derecho sin llegar a nada más que dejar caer el reloj de la mesilla─..a la mierda ─de un bufido ronco, se echó de nuevo entre las mantas al parar de sonar el despertador.

Esos momentos en los que más feliz podía sentirse. Tranquilo con todo, durmiendo en los brazos de Morfeo y que nada ni nadie le molestase. Para el italiano, dormir le servía como escape de la realidad. A una cruda y repulsiva realidad, que no quería ver en ningún instante. Nadie querria vivir a diario una pesadilla.

"_Tendría que haberlo apagado anoche"_ Pensó teniendo, literalmente, un humor de perros cuando lo despertaban de mala manera. Pocas veces se solía no levantar con el pie izquierdo.

Pero aunque se le hubiera olvidado quitar el despertador, retomó su acomodada postura sobre el colchón, queriendo dormir más. Lovino mantuvo los ojos cerrados, volviendo a quedarse en el mismo silencio. Completamente quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, esperando para que el sueño profundo le arropara...esperándolo. Lo que no vino ni vendría ni de broma ahora por más que lo intentase.

Con fiereza se sentó dando fuertes chillidos alterados. Ese zumbido de despertador resonando en eco era insoportable.

─¡Ya no consigo poder dormirme! ¡Todo por no apagar este estúpido cacharro! ─gritó molesto, recogiendo del suelo el dichoso aparato. Poco le importó que se hubiese roto al caer─ Pues qué remedio queda ─concluyó en un sonoro resoplido.

Qué maravillosa mañana se le vino encima.

Al entrar al baño, sus ojeras resaltaban con lujo de detalle en su piel blanquecina. Tan moradas como un par de berenjenas bajo los párpados.

Apenas dormía bien, puesto que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared a cada una de las horas. Y cuando por fin se veía "libre", su mente seguía sin descansar un mísero minuto. Pero no sería capaz de dejar de pensar. Ni todos los moratones de su espalda estaban sanados completamente, cosa que molestaba como un ardor el roce del agua, haciéndole estremecerse poco a poco.

Andando entre montones de bolsas hasta alcanzar una pequeña cocina dentro de aquel apartamento medianamente luminoso, Lovino se tumbó seguido en el sofá junto con un café y leche de sobre. Quizás idóneo para un fin de semana así de soso, temprano, nada que precisamente le iba en general.

Solo que seguía sin estar satisfecho y suspiraba a desgana.

─Qué asco ─bostezó otra vez hurgando para coger el mando─ No pienso salir para absolutamente nada, ni aunque me tiren a rastras pienso moverme.

Dicho aquello fue cambiando de canal con sumo aburrimiento intentando ver algo con lo que pasar el resto de su "vivaracho" despertar.

Y la programación estaba resultando igual de agradable.

─Basura, basura, mierda, dibus...

¡Ya podrían poner algo decente con lo que entretener a esas horas! Había tanta porquería televisiva que se pensó en ver dibujos animados amorfos sobre cerdos. Pero ese extraño pensamiento no duró nada en esfumarse.

Entonces, algo detuvo la atención del chico y hacerle levantar las cejas.

"_El índice de fallecidos en los hospitales cercanos a Garibaldi sigue sin estimarse. La policía metropolitana no ha hallado pruebas sobre lo que provocó que el silo de gasolina de los camiones se desplomara."_

Las noticias no le extrañaron mucho.

El accidente no dejaba de hablarse por todos lados, unos decían que era provocado, otros afirmaban que fue culpa de otro atasco.

La cuestión era la misma: nadie sabía quién ni cómo habían sucedido los hechos para tal atroz siniestro. La llegada al hospital no fue nada agradable de presenciar, aunque no tuviese otro remedio que ir y encontrarse con todo.

Solo que, para Lovino, que miraba atentamente al noticiero, hizo que se encogiera de hombros incómodo. Algo le decía que no todo estaba bien. Sonaba demasiado enrevesado para ser un simple "accidente" y se tensó parando de dar sorbos a la taza.

─Debo dejar de pensar en eso, solo son malas conclusiones ─se insinuó para sus adentros. Aunque el mal presentimiento le recorrió por un instante.

Iba a cambiar de canal de una vez, y se detuvo en seco cuando en el televisor se mostró imágenes más nítidas de la plaza.

De entre todos los reporteros, uno llegó a mostrar al español sacando a todos los heridos que el tiempo le requería. Se sorprendió al verlo, y no solo por tener que ahora encontrárselo en todas partes. Ese incordio que no escuchaba.

Sino por su forma tan desesperada en salvar a las personas.

Lovino entrecerró los ojos un poco, no apartando la vista del reportaje. ¿Qué tenía aquel chico tan apegado en ayudar a tanta gente? No llegaba a entenderlo, mucho menos al acordarse de cómo él le ayudó tanto sin ni siquiera llevarse algo a cambio. Pensaba que era muy tonto por ayudar así, era imposible que alguien pudiera ser tan generoso como era Antonio.

Y allí lo vio de plano, viendo la forma en la que trabajaba y se esforzaba. No era un engaño, ese tipo tan raro de verdad actuaba así.

Suspirando, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con muchas cosas rondándole a la vez.

─Genial...ahora menos podré dejar de estar encontrándome con ese tío tan plasta ─farfulló en un incomodado gesto─ ¡Ya bastante me comí la cabeza para devolverle aquel maldito paraguas! No debería tener que verle de nuevo.

Y en eso pensaba, no era tan equivocada la realidad. Realmente ya no tenía por qué verlo más veces, le devolvió al pesado español el paraguas, su idea de ya no relacionarse más con él podría haberse solucionado de una vez por todas...

Salvo que ahora se estaba comiendo la cabeza por la "invitación" del anterior día para charlar. No era alguien de quedar, mucho menos para estar socializando. ¿No podría haberse hecho idea de ello? Tal y como ocurrió, fue inútil pararlo. Estúpido sordo selectivo.

El italiano se tiró al sofá de espaldas entre gruñidos de molestia y tomando postura.

─Tch...─chasqueó la lengua─ Que le den, no pienso hacer caso por su culpa. Esta vez paso de todo.

Lovino se calló en seco arrugando la nariz. No, no lo haría. ¡De ningún modo se metería en problemas por ese entrometido! Primero el dichoso paraguas, y ahora quedar para verse. Ni de broma estaría por la labor de ir y estar con una vergüenza enorme. Ridículo.

Lástima que con el pasar de las horas, se estaba levantando y poniéndose la chaqueta dirigiéndose a la entrada. Hacía verdadero caso a sus palabras, sí.

─..._Che palle_ ─mascullaba mientras salía por la puerta del piso─ Un solo rato y listo, será suficiente y se acabó.

El chico del fino rizo saliente pudo haber salido menos malhumorado e intranquilo de no ser por las primeras torpezas mañaneras.

─¡Mierda, las llaves!

Se dio la vuelta para su desgracia de no darle tiempo a forzarla y quedarse fuera sin manera de entrar, así que dio una patada a la puerta con ganas de romperla a patadas.

Pegó varios gritos pero eso no le ayudó a poder volver a casa y entrar a por las llaves. Lo intentó, era muy cabezota.

─Ahora sí que me tocará pagar al cretino del cerrajero ─farfullaba Lovino metiéndose ya las manos en los bolsillos, prefiriendo no quedarse ahí cagándose en su vida y en la del resto de vecinos.

Finalmente bajó y salió del portal dándole igual ir de negro en pleno Verano. Levantarse con el pie izquierdo no parecía querer darle a Lovino un buen día a pesar de todo.

* * *

─Fran, ¡Pásame otra jarra! ¡Que todavía no me he quedado conforme!

Se le oyó un resignado suspiro por parte del barman, que le dejaba pasar una nueva caña por la barra resbalándose por ella.

─Parece mentira que solo madrugues para el trabajo y para emborracharte los fines de semana.

─¡Eh! Aún estoy muy sobrio ─discrepó Gilbert con un refunfuño─ Todo es gracias a mi brillante autocontrol ─añadía con una picarona sonrisa convencida.

─Claro, claro ─rió el francés rodando los ojos en plan burla, sin dejar de atender su puesto─ He oído que tu hermano se ha instalado ya en Roma, el que vivas en pareja te vendría bien a ti también.

Eso obviamente, hizo que el albino bufara con fuerza y molestia, agarrando la jarra de su cerveza.

─Y un cuerno. No pienso quedarme puteado en otra relación con ninguna otra mujer ─dijo dándole un largo trago, centrándose más en el sabor refrescante que en sus palabras.

Francis ya sabía que diría aquello de estar estupendamente en su soltería, así que continúo limpiando las copas de vino y controlando la caja como quien no fuera la cosa.

─¿Sabes algo de ella?

─No desde que decidió dejarme por un pagafantas de pacotilla... ─murmuró, cambiando el tono de su voz de orgullosa a más entonada. Pero quería seguir olvidándose de todo a base de alcohol.

Gilbert llevaba lo que se diría a simple vista perfectamente su soltería.

Dos meses de soltero a muchos les estarían llevando por el camino de la amargura. Y teniendo a su hermano viviendo en pareja, sería normal que andase deprimido como un alma en pena, añadiendo la dureza de su trabajo. Pero en sorpresa para el resto, se veía igual que siempre. Riendo con chistes verdes muy malos, y bebiendo en el bar como cualquier día.

─Es una pena ─suspiró Francis levemente─ Era muy buena para ti.

─¡El sexo sin compromiso es mejor que todo lo demás! ─se carcajeaba roncamente alzando su caña.

Con ese rintintín que lo delataba se apoyó un segundo delante suyo para hablarle más por lo bajini.

─¿Y qué tal lo llevas entonces en tu vida sexual? ─preguntaba con una graciosa sonrisa maliciosa─ Debes de estar muy activo, según dices.

─¡Claro que sí! ¡Me meto polvos mejor que nunca! –Gilbert se seguía riendo, aunque poco a poco con cierto nerviosismo─ Soy todo un macho semental. Sentirías tremenda envidia por cómo me piden salir. Una a una.

─Hm Hm...~ Vamos, que sigues sin mojar.

─¡Que te jodan!

* * *

Cercano al mediodía, se podía disfrutar de un estupendo calor de Verano por toda Nápoles.

Para el jovenzuelo llegado de España, el tiempo que hacía no le empeoraba como a cualquiera de otro país podría ocurrirle. Sino al contrario, ¡Era como estar en casa!

La Vía Toledo la veía similar a alguna de las grandes calles de Madrid, pero por otro lado, Antonio aunque ya se había acostumbrado a su ritmo vivir en ciudad, añoraba el mar y la zona costera en la que se crió. Tampoco era plan de quejarse, podría haberse ido a vivir en la plena capital, y seguía recordando los pesares de su madre temiendo de estar cerca del Vesubio. Como si fuera a entrar en erupción nada más llegar él.

Pasando por un largo parque hizo tiempo en darse un ligero paseo. Antonio de veras tenía ganas de poder olvidarse de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, en encontrarse otra vez con Lovino como estaba acordado. Esperaba socializar mejor a partir de ello.

─...Me pregunto si sigue sin saber nada de su hermano ─pensó el español a medida que entraba por el parque. No dejó de recordar ese encuentro que tuvo con el menor de los Vargas, ese sería buen momento para cumplir su cometido.

Como el muchacho tenía la impaciencia metida entre ceja y ceja, frente a un estanque decidió quedarse allí y sentarse en un banco, esperando que el no muy sociable italiano pudiese aparecer. Era cuestión de esperar que no se quedase como un tonto plantado.

No quería pasarse día tras día hablando de lo cortado que es con otras personas con sus dos únicos conocidos entre semanas en el bar, ¡Quería lanzarse a lo desconocido de una buena vez!

Por el contrario, la comedura y refunfuños de un paranoico Lovino lo acompañaba durante su recorrido por la calle.

¿Se había vuelto loco o qué? No era tan cotidiano para él de repente salir a tomar algo a los bares, sonaba inútil, se sentía como perseguido y con unos ojos vigilantes muy cerca suyo, esperando a sabotear sus intentos de vida social y con tener que reunirse con personas que no debería ni tener cerca.

─En un parque... ¿Pero cómo he podido dejarme aceptar por chorradas de alguien así? ─farfulló remangándose la chaqueta─ Si alguien me viera fijo que pensaría cosas raras...¡Agh, para raro él, coño! No sé ni por qué me molesta tanto que me invite, ¡Una copa y basta! solo..una ─continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto en medio de la gente que paseaba.

El sureño fue llegando al dicho sitio, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más lento iba.

¿Y si se encontraba con cualquiera de ellos mientras estuviera con Antonio? No podía entrar en contacto con alguien ajeno y que por lo que fuera, le delatasen su "trabajo" delante de todos. Lovino odiaba ser uno de los conejillos de indias de la Camorra, pero tampoco podía contarle a nadie sobre ello.

Se acabó parando en seco, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y largarse.

─...¡No! No puedo ir y terminar quedando en ridículo si llegan a verme ─volvió a girarse, pero otra vez se puso para el otro lado, frotándose la frente en angustia─ ..¡¿Pero cómo puedo decir que no voy sin ninguna excusa ahora?!

Gruñía cada vez más histérico. A saber si no le daría un ataque ahí mismo en pleno parque.

Alrededor de él los niños corrían disparándose entre ellos con pistolas de agua, dando berridos pesados como cualquier crio de esa edad. Lástima que pudieran ser más molestos de lo normal. Entre el calor y el barullo Lovino ni tenia tiempo a prestar atención a lo que sea que le rodeara.

─¡Cómete esta! ─ gritó uno girándose pasa apuntar y dispararle al primero que se le cruzara. Y de desgracia, tuvo que tocarle a Lovino.

─¡Eh, mocoso idiota!

─¡Eres un palurdo! ¡Un palurdo mojado!

Con el pelo y el pecho empapados Lovino apretó la mandíbula logrando hacerle perder la paciencia como romper un hilo. ¡Hasta un niñato iba a chulearle en lo que le iba de mañana!

─¡La mierda de pistolita ya vas a ver dónde vas a metértela! –chilló el italiano no dudando más en echarse a la carrera para devolvérsela pasando entre los transeúntes.

Antonio levantaba ligeramente el brazo mirando el reloj y seguido de un suspiro se frotó inquieto las manos.

Pasaba de la hora, y su inquietud de que definitivamente no se presentaría se aumentaba.

─Bueno...quizás aún pueda hacer algo de tiempo ─se dijo el castaño decidiendo levantarse y buscar algo con lo que hacer, pero no le costó mucho sonreír conforme vio un puesto de helados.

El español muy tranquilo buscó en su bolsillo unos diez euros por el helado, atendiendo amable el cambio. Pero al tomar el dinero con la mano quemada y el cucurucho en la otra se resbalaron por encima del billete. "Realmente no es mi día" pensó Antonio notando un increible infortunio en lo que llevaba de mañana. Sin ser el único ese día. No parecía querer ser el mejor día para nadie.

Se detuvo entre jadeos, parando para visualizar dónde andaba aquel molesto gamberro. Y al ver que se intentaba esconder, se le notó una media sonrisa triunfante antes de tiempo.

─Por favor...Es demasiado fácil pillar a un crio ─se dijo para sí antes de dar un berrido y doblar la esquina lanzado como una bala─ ¡Te vas a entera-¡ ¡AH!

─_¡Au!_

Lo único que pudo pillar fue un fuerte golpetazo en toda la cara.

El golpe por ir a lo loco hizo que cayera al suelo sentado, y el sureño se frotaba con pequeños jadeos doloridos la frente y la nariz.

Antonio por el contrario también le había empujado del todo sin darse cuenta que aquel helado ya estaba derritiéndose en el suelo, lo que le provocó exaltarse fue por quien le había chocado. Menuda mala costumbre comenzaba a tener por ello.

─¡Oh, no! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿S..Se encuentra bien?

─¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien? ¡No tengo cara de estar "bien"! ─esbozó molesto y levantaba la cabeza, para después pegar un chillido por verle la cara.

─¿Lovino? ─El español parpadeó sorprendido, poniéndose de pie y tratando de levantarle─ ¿Te has hecho daño?

Aún por sus preguntas tan obvias, desvió la mirada con gran vergüenza mientras se intentaba secar el flequillo con la manga.

Deseó que le tragase la tierra, parecía un completo payaso haciendo el ridículo. Hubiera sido mejor para él definitivamente quedarse en casa durmiendo todo el día.

El chico italiano terminó por tomar su mano para levantarse, aunque de primera confusión le extrañó la pequeña venda que llevaba puesta.

─Estoy bien ─contestó seco y limpiándose un poco la chaqueta.

─Menos mal, creí que de verdad no vendrías ─dijo Antonio sonsacando pese al accidente una leve sonrisa agraciada.

Lovino se mordió el labio evitando por todos los medios borrar el rojo avergonzado de su cara. Maldita sea, tanto no quería que le causara problemas y él mismo los había dado. El Karma debía afectarle demasiado y de una manera un tanto despiadada.

Entonces, pudo fijarse de reojo en que había hormigas devorando el helado derretido que tenia al lado.

─Lo...¿Lo habías comprado tú?

─Bueno... ─suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza al mirarlo tirado─ Supongo que no puedo decir que haya podido comerlo, aún no ha sido del todo mío ─añadió.

Para antes de que terminase de hablar, al retomar la mirada se dio cuenta que el sureño no estaba delante de él, como si pareciera que definitivamente habría huido despavorido ante la idea de quedarse allí.

Por suerte no fue así de ningún modo y vio cómo regresó apresurado. Intentando que no se cayesen otra vez.

─Sujétalo ─exclamó el otro chico poniéndole un cucurucho delante de la cara.

─¿Eh? ─Antonio lo agarró con cuidado, dándole un vistazo de nuevo para ver que tenía otro helado─ Gracias ─concluyó, sonriendo agradecido y jubiloso.

Como contestación el joven Vargas tan solo le hizo un encogimiento de hombros y un pequeño gesto para que fuesen a otra parte. Ya estaba suficientemente cansado de ese dichoso parque.

De tal forma que pasó una anterior vez, compusieron su paso de manera que no se dieron cuenta de ello. Lovino tomaba despacio la bola de helado esperando que aquella hora fuera más rápido y no tener que pasar más compromisos con ese chico. Verlo en la televisión en verdad no era lo mismo que presentarse personalmente. Y tener que hablar, de lo que sea.

─¿Había pasado algo para que llegaras corriendo antes?

─Solo era un asunto sin importancia

─Pues no lo parecía, ¡Casi diría que algún niño te había lanzado algo a la cabeza para enfadarte! ─exclamó Antonio, en cierta hilaridad.

─¡N-No sería tan idiota como para ir detrás de un crío!

─Bueno, me imagino que no ─dijo aún con una carcajada─ pero de todos modos esperaba que no te hubieses olvidado de venir

─Créeme, tampoco es que tuviese "tantísimas" ganas de salir de casa ─sonsacó sarcástico el napolitano.

El otro muchacho parecía que captaba sus sarcasmos, salvo que a diferencia de Lovino, el español se animaba bastante con sus tonos ariscos como si fuesen divertidos. No es que fuesen especialmente divertidos en realidad, pero para sorpresa de él, a Antonio le parecía entretenida su forma de hablar. Como chispeante y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Por eso, a Lovino no dejaba de parecerle alguien extremadamente raro.

Entonces, Antonio soltó un pequeño soplido aliviado.

─Pero al final sí has venido, eso es lo que importa ─admitió tranquilo─ Y menos mal, porque hoy era un día de apetecer estar pensando en otras cosas.

El chico de seria mirada lo observó de reojo sin detener el paso, parándose a mirar la venda que llevaba el español en la mano derecha. Una venda gruesa y firme que le cubría la mano y parte de la muñeca.

¿De qué forma podría haberse herido así la mano para vendarsela? Podría haber pensando muchas cosas, pero en un momento Lovino volvió a recordar lo que vio en las noticias de la mañana. Un bombero, no sería muy raro que con ese trabajo siempre se hiciera muchas heridas. Ya dejó de preocuparle tanto, al menos, por ahora.

─Eh, como no parece que te apasione andar donde pase mucha gente, ¿Qué tal si pasamos la hora en un bar?

Lovino tragó algo de saliva seguido de un amago de aclararse la garganta al acabar de comer.

─Por comprar esos helados no me queda nada suelto.

─¡Pues mejor todavía! Así no tienes excusa para que pueda invitarte a unos pinchos ─dijo el chico notándose sus pómulos más arriba.

─¡N-..No iba a..decir ninguna excusa! ─soltó avergonzado y rápidamente le dedicó un bufido, dándole Antonio en su orgullo. No admitiría que a veces parecía un poco rácano.

─En ese caso, en el bar de mi amigo Francis hace pinchos de tortilla increíbles, ¡Te aseguro que hacen la boca agua! ─comentaba el castaño al cruzar el paso de cebra, haciendo de guía de casi todo el menú.

Por su parte el italiano no sacaba la mano de su bolsillo mientras escuchaba a medias las insistencias de comer donde aquel joven indicaba. No es que estuviese mal de su parte aceptar una copa al haber sido el que le había invitado y por otra parte, Lovino no mentía en cuanto a lo de no llevar nada suelto. Después de lamentarse por lo ocurrido, puede que la desastrosa llegada y sus planes no fuesen a ser como estaba previsto, pero no parecía tan malo como esperaba.

Todo lo que creía que tal vez mejoraría, acabó por derrumbarse y desaparecer en un mismo instante.

Lovino se paró frente a la entrada en cuanto vió el letrero del establecimiento, llegando sus ojos a verse aterrorizados. Era imposible que tuviese que ser el mismo bar del que hablaba.

─No, ni hablar. Esto debe tratarse de una broma... ─pensó dando un pasó atrás.

─¿Hm? ¿Lovino, qué te pasa? ¿No quieres entrar? ─dijo Antonio girándose para verlo parado en la puerta.

─¿N-No podemos ir a otro? ¿A dónde sea? ─rogaba medio pálido, casi como si lo suplicase.

─¿Pero por qué? ─terminó por acercarse interrogante─ No te preocupes, puedo presentarte a mis compañeros en otra ocasión si te incomoda. Por ahora solo podemos tomar unas copas los dos.

─¡No es..por eso! ¡L-Lo digo porque-!

─¡Venga, tranquilo! Te prometo que no pasará nada, confía en mi palabra.

Dicho eso, el ojiverde le agarró de la muñeca para que no estuviese tan cortado de entrar. Él se pensaba que tan solo estaba siendo tímido por la invitación a beber o de presentarse ante Francis y Gilbert. Pero no contaba con que ese antro fuera el principal lugar de encuentro de los_ Caporégime_, representantes de distintas familias dentro de la mafia encargadas de hacer intercambios y contratos de contrabando, el cual Lovino entraba como uno de los soldados misionados a cumplir dichos encuentros.

Mantuvo su mano temblorosa no alejada del agarre del otro, encogiendo sus hombros y mirando cualquiera de las esquinas del restaurante. Aparentemente, no vio a nadie reconocible.

─¡Hola Fran! ¡Buenos días!

─¿Oh? Fíjate qué sorpresas son esas, traes_ al fín_ compañía ─exclamó el francés claramente sorprendido por su singular cliente─ ¿Te dejo lo de siempre por aquí?

─No tranquilo, ponme solo dos vinos ─dijo Antonio seguido de un callado Lovino hacia una de las mesas.

La mirada de Gilbert se quedó muy clavada en el chico que venía de acompañante con su compañero. Por más que lo observaba con seriedad notaba algo muy extraño en él y el dueño con su galante soltura, posó dos finas copas de vino sobre la mesa de su amigo junto con unos pequeños aperitivos. Una ligera sonrisa amistosa no pasó muy desapercibida para el español antes de que le permitiera tener un rato de privacidad en aquella mesa.

─...Hay algo raro en ese chico.

─¿Por qué? ¿Estas seguro de eso? ─murmuró Francis agudizando el oído.

─Tengo la sensación de haberle visto antes en algún lado ─susurraba el alemán sin dejar de mantener los ojos en Lovino, tratando de averiguar que le hacía verlo tan extrañamente familiar.

Lovino se mantenía completamente tenso en el asiento con las manos apretadas a sus rodillas. Ya no podía hacer nada para huir de alguna manera de allí. Tampoco inventarse alguna triste excusa para ello. ¿Acaso le salvaría explicarle en dónde estaba metido realmente? Estaba claro que no, ni parecería cierto, y sonando como pobre excusa para no acudir a esa cita. Ya no solo estaba en peligro él mismo, podria ponerle en peligro a Antonio por culpa de estar con él y le veían fuera del trabajo. El pelirrojo respiraba pausadamente, no sabiendo lo que poder hacer si le encontraban. Maldita la hora que aceptó todo esto y no hacerse caso a sí mismo.

─Lovino...¿Te encuentras bien? ─dijo de pronto Antonio, observándole con clara preocupación en su rostro─ Te ves muy pálido...

El italiano se intentó aclarar la voz tosiendo.

─E-Estoy bien...

─Lamento mucho que todo esto te incomode tanto ─confesó el castaño apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Creía que estar en una situación así era demasiado embarazoso para él y puede que había pedido demasiado. Era más tímido de lo pensado.

Con el bar llenándose poco a poco de más gente, el italiano le miró con cierto tono de culpabilidad, haciendo que se pusiera menos tenso y diera un largo suspiro.

─No es tu culpa ─dijo Lovino roncamente─ es solo que...no estoy acostumbrado a que me inviten así.

─Lo cierto es que me has sido de mucha ayuda al venir conmigo ─decía pausado, tras tomar un sorbo a la copa─ no parecía...poder tener la mente en otro mundo aunque lo intentase, suena difícil explicarlo pero gracias a ti me siento de mucho mejor humor ─añadía Antonio asomándose una alegre sonrisa.

Lovino lo observó muy fijamente con un gesto de inquietud no solo por lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. ¿Le estaba ayudando? ¿De verdad a él le había ayudado en algo con solo conversar un rato después de tantas torpezas y malentendidos? Quiso preguntarse más a fondo por qué tan de especial era el conversar como para que le dijese que estaba agradecido. Pese a todo, quien solamente debería de agradecer varias cosas sería el propio invitado. Nada más conocer a aquel joven hizo muchas cosas para ayudarle. Lovino Vargas, y sus contestaciones bordes, no sería tan cretino para no saber que había que ser agradecido incluso si se le juntaba la timidez, la vergüenza y la bordería.

─N-No..No he hecho tanta cosa ─admitió bajando la mirada─ tampoco es que haya hecho algo mejor que hablar de programas estúpidos de televisión.

─Pues eso ya es bastante importante viniendo de ti, ahora no eres solo el misterioso chico de la maleta, ahora también eres _"Lovi"_ ─exclamó el español seguido de una risotada. Por supuesto al sureño no le hizo tanta gracia y le dedicó un improperio avergonzado.

Pero no solo unos ojos rojos atentos les miraban a ellos dos desde la barra del bar.

El fuerte escalofrío pasó por toda su espina dorsal, para sentir la mirada clavada en el italiano de dos estirados hombres en uniforme en la mesa de al lado. Lovino enseguida miraba por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que su tensión se volviera más alterada y nerviosa. Sabía que entre ellos no fallarían en reconocerle. Pero no era ese el sitio indicado. No era con esa compañía la que deberían de reconocerlo. Dios, no debían.

Antonio entonces, retomó la palabra con un brinco.

─¡Ah, cierto! ¡Por poco lo olvidaba! Verás hace unos días conocí a tu hermano y me preguntó si-

─Tú. Chaval, vente rápido. Te esperan en la trastienda.

El italiano clavó los ojos en el suelo, sin respuesta.

─¿Eres sordo? ─alzaba la voz el hombre moreno con más fuerza─ Mueve tu pequeño y molesto culo, no tengo todo el puto día.

─...No voy.

─¿Ah? Levántate de una puta vez, vamos ─insistió, apretando su brazo para alzarle.

─¡HE DICHO QUE NO VOY! ─gritó Lovino furioso, levantándose bruscamente hasta tirar la silla, haciendo que las miradas fuesen todas hacia ellos con susto y sorpresa.

Antonio observaba lo que pasaba igual de sorprendido que el resto, pero alarmándose cuando los dos hombres se enfurecieron más, arremetiendo contra el italiano tirando del cuello de su camisa. Molestándose el moreno por su atrevimiento.

─¿Quién mierda te estas creyendo que eres? No eres más que una pequeña putilla sucia, deja esa boquita para otras cosas y ve de una vez donde te digan.

─¡Eh! Ha dicho que no va a ir, será mejor que dejen de armar escándalo aquí y se marchen ─dijo el español interponiéndose entre ambos para que le dejaran en paz, antes de que más gente se asustase y les obligara a tener más problemas.

Lovino miró fijamente a Antonio aún sin creerse todo lo que estaba pasando. Los trajeados hombres tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron por la puerta tras la intervención del castaño con descaro y molestia. Si montaban más problemas no estarían por la labor de dejarse investigar.

Respiraba agitado y muy sobresaltado, bajando la mirada al suelo con la sensación de desplomarse por el pánico. No podía ser...no podia ser...Que todo fuese mentira lo que acababa de pasar. Que por favor nunca se hubiese levantado realmente del sofá.

Sintió un fuerte latido resaltar, notando la mano de Antonio en su hombro y que llamaba por su nombre.

─Lovino...¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

─Y-Yo...l..l..o..m...¡mierda...! ─crujiendo los dientes, arremetió con empujarle y correr despavorido del restaurante. El nudo en su garganta era demasiado grueso como para que dijese algo presa del miedo.

─¡No, Espera..!

Debía de ser una broma. Tendría que serlo.

Mientras más se intentaba alejar corriendo por la calle y perder de vista el horroroso encuentro, los jadeos de un aterrorizado Lovino temblaban, volviéndose sollozos, dándose cuenta que sí, era real. La cita fue un desastre, el día completo fue un absoluto fiasco...pero terminar por ponerse en ridículo delante de tantos ojos ajenos, hacia que su miedo a ser finalmente descubierto se estuviese haciendo más y más notorio. Por eso no deseaba volver a verse con ese chico. Por eso no quería ir a donde debe reunirse cada vez que es llamado. No quería nada de eso. Una parte de él en el fondo se mentía. Porque estaba harto. Tan harto...como para preferir arriesgarse...

...y vivir por unos momentos. Algo distinto.

Cuando sus pies se detuvieron, sabían que le perseguían. El español, tan acalorado como el joven Vargas jadeaba a unos metros separados cerca de un semáforo.

A medida que intentaba recuperar su aliento, Antonio levantó la mirada hacia el italiano de espaldas. Se sentía muy apenado y terriblemente avergonzado, que ya no sabía qué palabras buscar.

─O-Oye...De verdad..que lo lamento ─confesó, dando pasos pausados hacia delante─ yo no creí que todo...bueno, eso...pudiera acabar así de mal. Sé qué no podré compensártelo pero Lovino no pretendía qué algo como esto pasase. L-Lo siento..si hubiese al menos algo...

─...¿Por qué decidiste dedicarte a algo así?

─¿Qué?...¿De qué estás..?

─ ¿Por qué te empeñas en salvar a tantas personas? ─contestó Lovino girándose, directo a verle a los ojos con un tono serio─ ...e-en serio...¿Qué significa para ti? ─añadía apretando con fuerza sus puños─ necesito saberlo.

Antonio parpadeó confuso ante aquella pregunta. Dudando sobre qué respuesta dar.

¿Por qué tendría que dudar? ¿No era obvio? El propósito que siempre quiso hacer desde un principio. Algo por lo que soñó con hacer. Puede que, la verdadera pregunta sobre ello, era si de verdad tenía algún mérito especial trabajar por salvar a quien fuese. O si simplemente lo haría por necesidad. Por el interés de conseguir ganancias a base de ayudar. Era el momento para plantearse con seriedad, por qué hacia lo que hacía.

Una sonrisa lentamente se dibujó en su cara, para alzarse y mostrarsela al otro con una final decisión.

─Porque me gusta saber que puedo darle una diminuta esperanza a quien la necesita.

Sus palabras, llegaron con cierta profundidad dentro de Lovino. Al fin sabía que aquella manera que le vio por darle ayuda a quien fuese, no le importaba si no recibia algo a cambio. Era más importante que eso. Por lo que finalmente, susurró decidido a marcharse y dejarle a mitad de la calle.

Con el gran remordimiento de si sería capaz esta vez de verse, una "próxima vez".

* * *

─Debo felicitarle, antes de lo acordado pudo cumplir esa amable apuesta que tuvimos nada más saberlo. Es agradable saber que se pueden hacer tanto negocios como apuestas con alguien tan puntual, Don Lepori ─decía una voz ronca entre las gruesas paredes, que se llenaban del olor a puro y se ahogaban con las risas de más hombres.

─No sea demasiado modesto, es natural que lo tuviésemos previsto, más bien un "por si acaso" malintencionado.

El despacho apestaba constantemente a tabaco, alcohol, y a una suciedad, que venia de las palabras de cada hombre presente en una llamada a reunión para las familias ayudantes de la Camorra. Era su lugar favorito para conversar y dar negocios, y cuanto más lo hacían más risotadas se escuchaban. Una figura femenina recorría inquieta sin detener sus movimientos la mesa y las manos de cada invitado para servir más copas de vino y todos los cigarros que pidieran. Su uniforme de encajes negros y ligeros ajustados conseguía entretener la vista de la mayoria de hombres adultos que no se molestaban demasiado en contemplar a la joven chica con descaro.

Pero en medio de la reunión, Lepori miró de reojo al joven Lovino Vargas, que permanecía sentado en una apartada silla callado y tratando de mantenerse alejado. Odiaba profundamente presentarse a esas malditas reuniones, sin quedarle remedio que asistir. Y con tranquilidad, acarició su labio y sonrió.

─Lo tenían merecido ─dijo el napolitano sin remordimiento, dando un pequeño sorbo─ creyeron confiados los muy estúpidos de los Martinellio que podrían dar un buen negocio conmigo con un fraude en la venta. Toda esa cantidad de drogas habría ido directa a Francia ya mismo, si no hubiese sido por sus intentos de timarme.

Lovino se movió un poco con oír ese nombre.

_"Martinellio...lo he oído antes en algún sitio...¿Pero de qué? ¿De qué narices lo conozco? Tal vez...esa tarde, antes de olvidarme el maletín.."_

─Así que...no puedo decir que haya sido jugar también sucio ─el hombre terminó la copa y sacó una risotada ahogada, sin hacer desaparecer su bonachona sonrisa─ les dije que si intentaban algo que yo no quería, las cosas les irían mal. Fueron tremendamente ilusos como para no revisar si después de esa última visita no se les estaría vaciando la gasolina en el camino. ¡Muy mala suerte la suya!

Los ojos del sureño se abrieron de par en par, apretando inconsciente los extremos de la silla.

Lovino comenzó a moverse tembloroso entre las enormes risas resonantes de la habitación en aquel momento.

¡No tendría que ser posible! Ese nombre se le llegó a grabar desde la última vez que tuvo que regresar lleno de moratones y heridas, la vez que estuvo presente en ese intercambio de dinero, la vez que Antonio le llevó a su casa...Antonio. Joder, no podía creer que pudiese estar presente en su mente una vez más después de todo.

De pronto pudo saber de forma muy desagradable el motivo de las noticias. El accidente de Garibaldi no era otra cosa que una artimaña planeada por Lepori con tal de vengarse a nada que cualquiera se atreviera a engañarle y no darle lo que pedía. No le importaba lo más mínimo bajo esa sonrisa calmada llevarse a gente inocente que nada tenía que ver. Pero ese pensamiento hizo que Lovino viera que no solo estaba en lo cierto con tener un presentimiento. Estaba involucrado en el asesinato de tanta gente. La misma que el español entregaba su propia vida para salvarles. Era tan asqueroso. Repulsivo. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Se levantó con brusquedad pegando un portazo y dejando atrás el despacho, metiendo una fuerte patada a la primera mesa que vio cerca.

─Joder...todo esto...tenia que ser su puta culpa ¡Maldición! ─gruñió transtornado sujetándose la cabeza. Ni podía ya retener las ganas de hacer una locura dentro de la maldita panaderia. Del maldito despacho y destrozar a aquellos bastardos.

Poco a poco unos pasos de tacón comenzaron a acercarse al italiano que permanecía recostado en la pared humeante.

Y una voz, fina y suave, le rompió el demoledor silencio por completo.

─...Lovino...

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Notas: No tengo disculpa, puede que odie con fuerza este capitulo porque de mil intentos sabía iba a costar seguirlo, ya que había esta vez muchas cosas que alargar y poner. Me liaba tanto que incluso perdí la mitad algunas veces y desaparecía la inspiración de nuevo xDu...Pero en fin, ya iba siendo hora de terminarlo sea como sea, no queria estancarme eternamente en un capítulo lleno de mil cosas importantes para proseguir la historia. Tocaba dejarlo al fin para el próximo, quién sabe lo que ahora podrá hacer este pobrecillo Lovi. Nos vemos~**_


	4. Mente agrietada

─No tengo ahora ganas de hablar, Emma...

─No deberías ponerte así, no aquí. ─insistió esa voz femenina, que se acercaba minuciosamente a él pese a negarse.

Lovino podría estar muy alterado, frustrado, totalmente asustado sin querer dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Era alguien que no podía aguantar a casi ninguna persona si no se sentía en condiciones de hablar. Y ahora era un momento muy tenso y horrible repleto de sensaciones desagradables impidiéndole pensar del todo.

Aun así, había una persona que podía calmar sus impulsos y entrar en su ansiedad. Tal vez sería por ser una chica, pero sabía que no era solo por eso.

Se llamaba Emma. Una muchacha joven de origen belga no mucho más mayor que el mismo italiano. Su cabello rubio y ondulado venía acompañado con horquillas finas y una cinta a juego con el uniforme negro unido a un delantal. Alguien tan bonita como lo era ella sonaba inaudito que trabajase de camarera para hombres extremadamente peligrosos, capaces de todo por ambición. Pero cada uno tenía su lamentable pasado diferente para haber acabado allí. La nombraban habitualmente como la"*_cucciola_", y para Lepori resultaba todo un entretenimiento tener en su control a una bella jovencita de su edad.

Emma conocía a Lovino desde un largo periodo de tiempo, y a pesar de no ser un trabajo deseado para ninguno, comprendía su situación por lo poco que sabía. Ambos desearían no pertenecer al mismo lugar, incluso si con ello no se habrían conocido nunca.

─Sabía que nada de eso sonaba tan fácil ─suspiró Lovino, apoyándose contra la pared sin despegar la vista al suelo─ ...un simple accidente es lo último que ese maldito lograría anunciar en las noticias. Y ahora descubro que soy culpable de asesinato.

Su voz sonaba furiosa, y aterrada. Demasiado aterrada para lo que en verdad significaba.

─Tú no hiciste nada de eso, Lovino. ─contestó Emma con amplia preocupación─ sabes bien que no eres culpable de lo que ha pasado, ni tampoco de lo que han hecho.

─Pero yo estuve con aquellos tipos, Emma. Por su culpa creyeron que yo les había robado, ¡Planearon su asesinato justo después! Es imposible que no sea culpable, sigo estando involucrado...

Los ojos lima de la chica se clavaron en Lovino, una mirada que no soportaba verle de esa manera. Era una persona muy cerrada, solitaria, sufrida por estar encerrado en un constante ciclo atentando contra su vida. Y a desgracia de eso, se había convertido en alguien con una defensiva fría completa. Ser siempre arisco y tímido ahora empeoraba, no podía relacionarse con nadie dentro y fuera del "trabajo". Emma también tenía miedo, uno que pocos conocen, pero poder estar con él esperaba que tuviese un contacto humano, incluso si no hacia resultado.

Y en el caso de Lovi, por mucho que no quisiera renegarse estar con alguien, tampoco podía atarse demasiado a Emma. Ella...era demasiado buena, amable y sincera. Una hermana para Lovino. Incluso hermosa. ¿Acaso por muy gélido que fuese no habría sentido un cosquilleo al mirarla por ser una mujer atractiva?

Qué ridículo podría ser acercarse más a ella. No se trataba de alguien ajeno y desconocido. Mejor que nadie sabía el peligro que sucedería.

Suavemente acercó una mano a su pelo rojizo, dándole una caricia pequeña y compasiva.

─Sigues sin haber hecho nada malo ─respondió la belga─ debes parar de llevarte las culpas tú solo, si lo haces podrían pensar que lo dirás a la policía ─añadía.

Lovino desvió la mirada muy serio, llevándose consigo las manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No tardó nada en volver a mirar de reojo la parte de debajo de la panadería, con las mesas roídas y sucias de madera manchadas por la cantidad de alcohol que llenaban cada día.

Sus ojos cuanto más miraban, más fríos y vacíos se tornaban.

─...Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes ─dijo Lovino seco y tajante.

Entre los dos, ese silencio demoledor se acompañaba con la muchacha entristeciéndose por él. Siempre que no se fijaba, aquella extraña forma de mirarlo estaba ahí, igual de callada. Desapercibida.

─¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo alejado de todo esto? ─exclamó Emma ladeando la cabeza─ sería mucho mejor que tengas más rato para otras cosas y no que te quedes por aquí.

El italiano alzó las cejas nada más oírle semejante cosa y se molestó frunciendo el ceño.

─¿Te has vuelto loca? Seguro que saben el lío que tuve hoy en el bar, si no sigo sus estúpidas órdenes va a ser mucho peor ─no pudo ni comprender cómo se le ocurría que lograría escaquearse y menos en el más problemático momento.

─No te preocupes, yo podré sacarte unos días libres ─insistía Emma con una diminuta sonrisilla─ Además, ¿no suena bien poder salir y estar con otras personas? Estoy segura que si aprovechas quizás salgas con más amistades.

─No tengo gente así con la que salir, deja de decir chorradas.

─¿Eh? ¿Seguro? ¿Ningún amigo o conocido con el que estar? ¡Si tú eres muy simpático, no voy a creerme que no tengas alguno por ahí! ─su voz pasaba de ser seria a tratar de ser picantona, ella sí le consideraba alguien amable y perfecto para ser amigos.

─Ni tengo ni quiero y no me va a agradar tanto aguantar a gente así de pesada e insoportable ─Lovino continuó lanzando gruñidos mientras se encogía de hombros, siendo delicadamente algo grosero. Más delicado, porque no le gustaba tratar mal a ninguna chica.

Puede que a Emma el sureño le pareciese en el fondo alguien difícil de tratar pero ya sabía que era muy bueno. Merecía tener al menos un amigo más, gente con la que salir y charlar para tener una vida más normal. La verdad es que no se puede decir que estuviese solo, sí que había una persona en su cabeza que apareció al pensar en alguien pesado con el que hablar, lo que llamarían comúnmente como "amistad".

...¿De verdad Lovino podría considerar a Antonio su amigo?

No, que va.

Ese chico no era un amigo. Por muchos encuentros entrometidos que hubiese tenido con él no era todavía una persona de pronto amistosa encantada de quedar con la gente. No tenía ni idea de cuál eran sus apellidos, ni la edad ni si tenía novia o fijo estaba casado. Los amigos aparentemente se tienen que conocer algo.

Lo único que sabía es que trabajaba en el cuerpo de bomberos, era un tio raro que no oye cuando le hablan y que lleva una vida perfecta. Lo que él no tiene.

Pero de todos modos, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora con eso? Ya no había nada que hacer, aquella cita se fue a la basura en el momento que hombres de Don Giorgio montaron el espectáculo desastroso. Se juró parar de interactuar con ese chico. Ya lo intentó más veces y no le salió bien ninguna. Incluso ahora mismo pensaba sobre el español. Maldito idiota con fetiche de buen samaritano.

─Olvídalo Emma, no quiero que ahora tú también te entrometas en todo esto, ¿Entiendes? ─dijo Lovino claramente enfadado, bastante debía ser el juguete de aquellos hombres como para que cargarse sus problemas.

La jovencita ojiverde solo dio un largo suspiro no sin antes mirar hacia la puerta de arriba, todavía la reunión no se había acabado.

─Lo digo en serio, Lovino. Vienes cada día y apenas descansas, tal vez pueda hacer que te dejen tranquilo por lo menos unas semanas. ¿No te gustaría estar fuera? Odias este lugar, es lo menos que...yo puedo hacer para ayudarte... ─Emma no parecía negarse a su oferta, no le importaba tener que estar trabajando el doble si con ello le serviría de desahogo. Ella tampoco tenía amigos, y Lovino deseaba morirse con permanecer más minutos en el local.

El italiano por supuesto odiaba que ella hiciera esas cosas por él.

No la odiaba en especial, sino su manía de tratar de ayudarle. No necesitaba ayuda de nadie, no se veía como un moribundo al que necesita la ayuda de todo el mundo. Tenía mucha mierda y lo mejor que se le daba hacer era alejar a todos de dicha mierda. Basta. Nadie se percataba de eso. Seguro que otro creería que con contarlo todo se arreglaría. Si, serviría, pero para dejarle peor.

Ni siquiera era capaz de hablarle en profundidad a Emma. Habría perdido esa capacidad si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

─Anda, vete ahora mismo a casa, pronto se marcharán y debo quedarme hasta que terminen de beber ─decía la belga dedicándole una sonrisa que le otorgaba tranquilidad. La mejor que podía.

─¡No voy a irme después de que-¡

─¡Y yo te digo que te marches de una vez, no seas pesado! ─pronto le calló a Lovino metiéndole empujones para bajarle de las escaleras y llevarle hacia la puerta aunque le chillase su nombre.

Lovino quiso lanzar un grito muy molesto y maleducado, Emma no dejó su cabezonería hasta que abrió la puerta con cuidado haciendo lo posible por sacarle.

El italiano no fue capaz de decir nada más al verla agachar la cabeza y sostener con ambas manos el lateral de la puerta. Ese rostro desesperado y las manos temblorosas apretando el pomo lo frenaba.

─...Tan solo márchate Lovino. No conseguirás nada quedándote─susurró la joven en un simple y notorio amago por sonreirle calmada, logrando que Lovino por fin desistiera y se marchase de vuelta a su piso desganado.

La culpa le reconcomió por partida doble.

Primero Antonio, luego Emma...demasiada gente cada vez se amontonaba en quienes Lovino se destrozaba por la culpa. Estaba harto de cargar con miedo y tristezas a quienes se le acercaban.

_Es una tonta. Yo no puedo tener una vida normal. Lo único que consigo intentándolo es sufrir más por querer una._

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando y seguir mintiendo? 23 años y una media vida desperdiciada y atrapada. Fuera a donde fuera Lovino Vargas asustaba a todos y lo señalaban como un monstruo al que temer. Si cada una de esas personas estúpidas y metiches supieran por lo que tenía que pasar cada momento de su vida y estar en sus zapatos, se callarían de una vez.

Pero ese miedo a recibir ayuda...lo asqueaba. No lo pedía, nadie debía hacerlo. Que le dejasen en paz. No lo aguantaba.

_Es mejor que piense que le odio. Me temerá de todas formas si le suelto en su cara que se quiere hacer amigo de la mafia. Y siga con esa vida feliz, no puede ser alguien tan imbécil como para querer destrozársela gracias a mi. ¡Existen más personas mejores! Pierde el tiempo con ellas._

Lovino cerró la puerta de su piso quitándose por el camino la chaqueta y bajarse los tirantes del traje. La sintonía de desvestirse nada más llegaba a casa parecía más un ritual inconsciente que solo dejadez.

Tiró el cuerpo desplomado al colchón, por fín ese suspiro sonaba relajado y no siendo uno repleto de estrés que no lo liberaba más que para expirar aliento, nada más que eso.

El chico pelirrojo cerró los ojos muy lentamente, le gustaría decirle directamente "Gracias, Emma", pero no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Acababa de dejar que le cargase sus problemas y así pretender estar tranquilo. Nadie en su sano juicio va a estar tranquilo tras saber que eres partícipe en el asesinato de unos estafadores y muchas personas inocentes. Lovino odiaba a casi una gran mitad de la humanidad, pero...todavía era humano. No sería capaz de matar a nadie, una cobardía que mínimo, se agradecía tenerla.

Otra vez las palabras se entrelazaban con el accidente, hasta terminar en un español entrometido en su mierda de vida.

─¿Es que no podré deshacerme de su cara? Habrá tenido que parar de querer seguir hablando conmigo, ya se imaginará que soy una amenaza andante ─Lovino mientras se hablaba a sí mismo poniendose bocarriba en la cama, esta vez revisó su teléfono para que ninguna llamada o mensaje imprevisto lo sobresaltase.

...Algo que le hizo poner una mueca muy fina en sus labios.

No había mensaje nuevo de Antonio.

¡Claro que no lo habría! Quizás al fin se había dado cuenta que así debían ser las cosas. Que se olvidase que el tal Lovino Vargas existía, viviría mucho mejor sin recordar que sigue ahí.

El italiano dejó a su lado de la almohada el móvil haciéndose un ovillo, sin despegar todavía la vista del aparato. No quería recibir una llamada, pero...

Por lo menos un mensaje como el de aquel día, no le dejaría un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

Por Roma las cosas se veían igual de ajetreadas y acaloradas acompañando toda la península en la mañana siguiente. En un piso no muy amplio visiblemente solo apto para dos personas, subía las escaleras un hombre de alta estatura y tensa espalda acompañado por un traje formal de tonos marinos. Lo que más hacían notar su blanquecina piel y claro cabello rubio.

A cada paso que daba para subir hasta el tercer piso se sentía más cansado mientras cargaba un pesado maletín. El trabajo de las oficinas no era algo tampoco de lo que alegrarse como trabajo digno, suponía ser mucho más que solo agotador. Pero en estos tiempos tener un trabajo como tal no saldría de la boca de muchos.

El rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta de la derecha, sacando un anhelado suspiro abriendo la puerta con su llave. Y para su bienvenida, nada mejor que el delicioso aroma de pasta terminando por cocerse y derretirse el queso.

Nada más oír que alguien llegaba, Feliciano giró la cabeza parando de remover, soltando de inmediato la cuchara y corriendo hacia la entrada en un alzado grito alegre.

─¡Luddy, _benvenuto_! ─exclamó el jovencito lanzandose muy cariñoso y feliz haciendo honor a su nombre para abrazar al recién llegado con fuerza─ ¿Has tenido un buen día? ¿Te apetece comer ahora? Igual prefieres antes un baño o mejor un..

─Tranquilízate un segundo, todavía no he tan siquiera cerrado la puerta ─dijo seguido del movimiento para cerrarla tras de sí.

Feliciano Vargas, podría decirse que pronto luciría con ilusión un segundo apellido alemán. Viniendo del recién llegado, Ludwig no era de lejos alguien que en unos meses estaría a punto de casarse. Porque con diferencia alta a su hermano, este otro carecía de un carácter extrovertido y fiestero. Pero serio, firme y con algunas dificultades para soltarse un poco, quería darle la noticia de que ya estaba prometido con el dulce chico italiano con quien llevaba un largo tiempo de novios.

Feli cargaba con esa misma emoción de darla pero en su caso, tal y como actuaba con su prometido, cualquiera pensaría que debían de estar casados desde casi inicios de su relación. Fue todo de forma imprevista y de casualidad, nadie pensaría que en un accidente ocurrido en el restaurante donde trabajaba el menor de los Vargas conocería a su prometido.

Después del abrazo lo aclamó con un beso en la mejilla y sonrió altanero.

─Me gusta que te esfuerces tanto en el trabajo, así seguro que podemos irnos mucho antes y ver a Gil, ¡Pero preferiría ir ahora!~ ─alzó un poco la voz el pelirrojo a medida que caminaba de un lado a otro para llegar a la cocina.

Ludwig solo asentía y afirmaba mentalmente dejando ordenadamente sus cosas. Aunque...empezó a inquietarse al escucharle parlotear con el viaje a Nápoles de forma ininterrumpida.

─...¿Crees qué le gustará que se lo digamos cuando lleguemos? El bueno de Gil ya no tiene novia, seria una pena conducir tanto para verle deprimido, la verdad es que es-

─¿Tú estas seguro de volver a intentar ver a tu hermano?

De inmediato, al decirle esas palabras Feliciano se quedó mudo. Pero suponía lo que en verdad estaría pensando. Lo conocía demasiado al detalle como para no darse cuenta que ese pensamiento no le dejaba nada tranquilo. Y eso, al muchacho le ponía un gesto muy afligido en sus ojos. Siempre ese pensamiento estaba en su cabeza, día tras día...debió de perder alguna vez la esperanza de verse cara a cara otra vez con Lovino. ¿Cuántas veces habría podido ir a verle y llamarle solo para ser respondido con silencio y el contestador? Iba a casarse, y por mucho que fuese feliz por ello, no podría estarlo del todo sin decirselo primero a su preciada familia, su hermano mayor.

Bajó la cabeza para mirar a un punto indefinido, encogido frente a la cazuela, costándole sacar una respuesta.

─Claro que quiero ir...─susurró Feli apretando la cuchara─ Sé que dijiste que dejara de buscarle..¡P-Pero no puedo hacerlo! No sé sí está bien o qué le puede estar sucediendo ahora mismo. No...no podría casarme sin antes decírselo...

Ludwig vio cómo sus pequeñas manos eran lo que estaba tratando de impedirle que comenzara a sollozar, y con cautela tomó las manos del italiano que dio un respingo al momento.

─Comprendo que te angusties por no verlo desde hace tiempo...pero si finalmente no se puede hacer nada, habrá que tomar una decisión ─dijo el rubio con una voz ronca pero no sonando enfadada. Cuando supo por lo que Feliciano estaba pasando, también puso de su parte para encontrar a Lovino.

Feli se estremecía con sus palabras a pesar de tener razón.

Tal vez aún podría surgir la oportunidad de reencontrarse de nuevo. Por lo menos encontró a alguien que conocía actualmente a Lovino, y pese a no tener ninguna respuesta más, el minúsculo sentimiento de alegría por pensar que quizás tendría más suerte le confortaba. Por eso quería ir a Nápoles cuanto antes, ya no había tantas falsas esperanzas puestas.

Agradeciendo al rubio su calidez, Feli se giró viéndole fijamente con una mejor sonrisa en sus labios finitos. Acompañada de manera inevitable por diminutas lágrimas que no habían acabado por caerse. Y comenzó a reír.

─Espero ver la reacción de Gilbert cuando se entere~ ─exclamaba en risotadas que se morían de ganas por saber la cara que pondría el albino con la noticia.

* * *

─Menudas amistades más extrañas decides tener tú, lo que pasó esa tarde en el bar no fue una movida poco habitual.

─Ya sé que fue raro, pero supongo que los accidentes pasan, no tendrá la culpa de lo que ocurrió ─dijo Antonio mientras bajaba del camión y trataba minuciosamente de poner bien apretadas las manillas de las mangueras.

Gilbert, que había estado atento por una vez a la conversación soltó un resoplido después de abrir la escalera trasera y subir para ayudarle al español a colocar los suministros de agua antes de que tuvieran que salir nuevamente por un aviso de emergencia. Dejando sus diferentes personalidades, a la hora del trabajo parecían complementarse bastante bien.

─Y entonces, ¿qué? ─dijo el albino esperando una respuesta─ ¿No sabes si realmente eso fue un accidente o directamente ni le has preguntado? De todos modos, sigue sin gustarme ese tio, algo en él me resulta demasiado raro...

Antonio no dijo nada de manera inmediata. Bajó la mirada muy lentamente, variando el gesto de su rostro hasta ponerse ambiguo.

Claro que le hubiese gustado saber por qué pasó eso. Tenía tantas preguntas...tantas cosas que necesitaba saber de él...No pudo tampoco preguntarle por qué se alejaba de su hermano, quien le buscaba desesperado y no conocía a nadie que le hubiese visto.

También se acordaba de aquella extraña y confusa pregunta que le dijo antes de verle por última vez por la tarde. ¿A qué vendría y por qué queria saberlo? El español supuso que eso era lo menos importante. La respuesta la dijo muy clara. Estaba muy convencido con lo que debía de decir...o quizás...

─Toni...¿Toni? Eh, eeeeeh. Tierra llamando a señor culo gordo. ¿Me oyes?

Como todavia Gilbert no recibía su atención, sin bajar del techo del camión agarró un paquete vacio de tabaco y aprovechó para tirárselo a la cabeza sin remordimiento.

─¡_Au_! ¡Eh! ¡No tires cosas! ─protestó Antonio mirandole hacia arriba ya en sí.

─¡Haha! ¡No lo tendría que hacer si no estuvieses tan a menudo ignorando a mi presencia! ¡Para que aprendas!

─Serás...

El chico castaño se quitó la gorra para dejarla a un lado y subir tambien a la parte de arriba para agarrar al pesado alemán que aún se estaba partiendo de risa con sus propias bromas y se pusieron ambos a darse tirones y agarrones por el cuello, siendo el alemán más fuerte que él y le impidiera hacer mucho más frotandole el cabello en risotadas burlonas. Tuvieron que parar minutos después cuando uno de los supervisores de la planta les pilló pareciendo unos chiquillos gamberros haciendo el tonto aunque más bien estuviesen dándose golpes vengativos amistosos.

Después de la reprimenda, Antonio se disculpaba bastante arrepentido y miró de reojo a Gilbert, algo molesto ya que habia sido por su culpa y sus provocaciones.

─Tendrías que haber dicho algo, esto ha sido culpa tuya ─murmuró el ojiverde con la mano en su cabello despeinado.

─Ah..preferiría decir que fue tuya por querer darme una paliza, qué más dará ─dijo con voz ronca rascándose la nuca no muy afectado como su compañero, que muchas veces pensaba que era demasiado sensiblero. Y para su sorpresa, se detuvo rebuscando en el bolsillo al escuchar sonar su teléfono.

Gilbert cogió la llamada de su móvil viéndose que se puso hablar en alemán con su acento característico.

Pocas veces Antonio podía verle a su compañero hablar en su idioma natal, al contrario que él, que podía hablarle en español y le entendía sin muchas complicaciones al igual que en su llegada a Nápoles donde la mayoría de gente con la que tenía que relacionarse, sus jefes, la cajera del super, le entendían hablar sin problemas sin necesidad de usar el idioma oficial. Muchas veces por cosas así, el castaño pensó en disculparse con su padre por ello. Cuántas discusiones tuvo antes de marcharse por parecerle estúpido estudiarlo varios años.

En este caso, escuchaba a medias la conversación que Gil tenía con alguien desde el teléfono, y se le notaba mucha sorpresa y cierta emoción desbordando mientras hablaba por la línea. Al colgar, volvía a ser el mismo Gilbert que daba alaridos como de costumbre.

─¡Oye Toño! ─exclamó el albino acercándose, ensimismado por la llamada─ ¡Es genial, jodidamente genial lo que voy a decir ahora mismo, así que prepárate bien los oídos!

Antonio se rió manteniendo las manos en las válvulas de agua.

─Es algo de tu hermano, ¿verdad que sí? ─contestó con su sonrisa acompañada. Haciendo que el otro parpadease con las cejas arqueadas.

─¿Uh? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?...No habrás oído nada de la conversación para haberte enterado, ¿no? ─sospechó con algo de molestia, pero ni se acordó que no sabía nada de alemán.

─Claro que no, pero te oyes muy contento. Siempre que estas así es que es sobre tu hermano ─dijo Antonio otra vez riendo saleroso.

─Hm, es igual ─protestó rechinando por la interrupción─ ya te dije que en algún momento vendría mi hermanito a dar una visita, pero dice no se qué algo de dar un anuncio cuando llegue con su novio.

─Vaya, no sabía que te llevases tan bien con la pareja de tu hermano ─decía el castaño altamente sorprendido por dicha forma de mencionar a la pareja de su hermano como si también fueran de la misma sangre. Y Gilbert con ello sacó una sonrisa.

─¡¿Cómo alguien no se va a llevar bien conmigo?! ¡Ninguna duda me cabe que cualquiera querria ser mi amigo nada más conocerme!

Con los continuos parloteos de su complejo ego, el chico alemán siguió hablando del tema de su hermano con Antonio hasta aproximadamente ser la hora del almuerzo. Más de una vez se preguntaba cómo era Ludwig, tal y como le describía no sonaba que fuesen familia, pero le quería muchisimo.

No siempre Gilbert tendría oportunidades para estar menos serio en su trabajo, y ese era uno de esos momentos. Por lo que a cualquiera le estaría ya dando ganas de atar su boca con un bozal. Sin embargo, al ojiverde le animaba mucho estar así, sentados en el bar junto a Francis habia sido su rutina y la cercanía de ambos la disfrutaba.

Solo que...le gustaría poder tener esa misma sensación cercana con Lovino. ¿Por qué con ellos podía sentirlo sin problemas, y con él parecía tener un muro impidiendo acercarse? Ya se habia dado cuenta que no era igual a sus amigos. Esa mirada defensiva y distante estaba ahí constantemente, como imposible de tocarle.

Dios...¿Qué demonios podría estar pensando que no consiguiera leer una pizca de su mente? Para el español empezaba a ser una necesidad saber más de Lovino, muchas preguntas que ahora mismo no eran igual que descubrir su nombre.

En el lúgubre piso no había mucha luz salvo las rejillas de las persianas sacando rayos leves a través de ellas. Lovino por fin se estaba desvelando después de muchas horas, descansado como si esa siesta larga hubiera sido la más decente en años.

Pendiente del teléfono el italiano suspiró todavia ronco, no sabiendo exactamente qué llamada esperar. La de Antonio no es que la necesitase pero...le costaba admitir que ver el último mensaje le recorría una sensación extraña. La segunda llamada posible seria la peor en cualquier caso. Otra...seguro sonaría, pero no la iba a contestar.

El joven Vargas puso después de levantarse de la cama y asearse una lata de atún en el borde de la ventana, por si venía uno de los gatos callejeros y le daban una mínima compañía. Sonaba penoso decir que unos simples gatos eran sus verdaderos amigos. Cuando uno finalmente se acercó oliendo la comida resonó un maullido que le hizo sonreir un poco a Lovino y tocaba el lomo del animal. Menos mal, ese bichejo era el mismo de otros días. Empezaba a cogerle cariño por no ser un gato tan interesado. A este le debían de agradar los humanos.

─Tú si que vives de lujo, pequeño bastardito ─murmuró el muchacho mientras se recostaba en el borde y lo acariciaba despacio dejándole comer─ no tienes que preocuparte por el precio de estas latas, tú solo te las comes tranquilo y luego te vas.

El felino de pelaje claro y algunas manchas marrones movió las orejas a donde él estaba, como si le prestase atención al acabar de comer.

─Seguro que tampoco debes preocuparte si no tienes a nadie con quien pasar el día, ¿verdad? las personas no paran de creer que es necesario el contacto humano para todo el mundo...cuando no todos deben tenerlo ─dijo entre los maullidos y ronroneos del gatito quien le miraba con admiración y buscaba su mano para que rascase.

La compañía de un animal sería mucho más cómoda y tranquila para Lovino. Un gato o un perro no correrían tanto peligro cerca suyo...podían quedarse cerca de él, dejarse tocar y alimentar con mucho aprecio y cariño. Si era así de sencillo con un animal, ¿Por qué no era igual con las personas? No, estaba claro que sabía esa respuesta y no era la primera vez que se la habia hecho.

Un gato podría ser bueno o malo, pero seguro no haría tales crueldades contra otros como los más despreciables seres humanos que podría conocer.

Muchas veces se preguntó el sureño cómo sería no estar atrapado en un bucle desesperante. Ahora seguro tendría más amigos, terminado los estudios, una buena casa, con su familia, dos gatos o un perro e incluso una pareja. Cuántas veces se lo ha podido imaginar...y cuántas veces más esas ilusiones se han esfumado de su mente al darse la vuelta y ver que su vida sigue siendo peligrosa para cualquiera.

El minino movió la cola torciendola para dar evidencia que se sentía muy bien con el italiano. Y después de verle con sus grandes ojos verdes, maulló y bajó de la ventana hasta marcharse de nuevo por los tejados de enfrente. Lovino apenas pudo hacer un amago de impedir que se fuera y de nuevo se recostó en la cama desilusionado

─De todos modos no puedo obligarle a que se quede, es igual que el resto...─masculló con la mirada puesta en el techo.

Se preocupó entonces por pensar más seriamente lo que hacer durante esos días entre comillas, libres.

Emma no mentía en lo que respectaba a odiar con toda su alma ir a trabajar con aquellas "personas", su jefe era un puto cínico sin escrúpulos y no le dejaba vivir por ello. La nueva escapatoria era volver a mentir e inventar que puede hacer vida social más allá de sobornos, blanqueos de dinero y venta de armas ilegales. No podía más con toda esa basura encima. Ya lo tenia todo muy hundido de todos modos, había perdido todo cuanto quiso...

Se giró poniéndose de lado y agarrar el aparato con una mano volviendo a iluminarle el rostro al encenderlo.

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y una presión punzante en su pecho, Lovino se quedó quieto observando fijamente el número que tenía en su casi vacia lista de contactos. No fue antes de coger aire y respirar tenso y nervioso que se atrevió a pulsar el botón de llamada.

_Me arrepentiré, joder...sé que me voy a arrepentir...no lo cojas...no lo cojas..._

Apretaba los párpados muy fuerte cuanto más sonaba que alguien contestase. No paraba de chillar mentalmente que nadie cogiera al otro lado.

Las manos de Antonio se lanzaron a coger el móvil que habia dejado distraido encima de la mesilla, tan deprisa que no miró ni quién llamaba

─_¿Si? ¿Diga?_ ─dijo el castaño con su usual tono de voz, no variando mucho al oirse por el teléfono. Le confundió no oir ninguna voz a primeras y volvió a preguntar─ _¿Hola?...¿Quién llama-?_

─H-Hola...─murmuró la otra voz más cortada de un nervioso Lovino─ umm...te...te estoy llamando porque...hm...─dio más de una pausa hasta continuar─...quería saber si...tendrás libre esta semana.

El joven español no daba crédito a quien escuchaba y se le ponian las pupilas como platos del asombro. Y cómo no, su voz alegre sonando más alto le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño al napolitano.

─_¿Lo..Lovino? ¡¿De verás lo dices?! ¡Claro! esto...uhnm...no sé cuándo tendré un día libre pero, ¿Te viene bien a ti algún día? _

─Imbécil, dí entonces que no tienes libre ─soltó Lovino con un suspiro en un habitual rudeza incluso para hablar por teléfono. Por cada suspiro su voz parecía relajarse para hablar con Antonio. Esta era la primera vez que no le contestaba por ningún mensaje de texto y sonaba demasiado raro aún.

─_Bueno, pero te compensaré por lo que pasó ayer, y te prometo que esta vez sí debo invitarte a co_mer ─exclamó Antonio con una risa entre palabras.

A pesar de ser en una línea telefónica, notaba que era algo más sencillo mantener conversaciones así hablando y no siempre habría momentos de hablar en persona. Con esta osadía acababa de hacer creer al idiota español que de verdad prefería las llamadas a los mensajes. Grave error.

Recostado sobre la cama sus hombros se estremecían durante la conversación, cerrándose con lentitud los ojos como si acabara de tomar un calmante para dormir. Lovino seguía en el fondo pensando que estaría pronto por arrepentirse de esto. Pero ya eran demasiadas veces arrepentimientos que no cumplió sus promesas de parar de dejarle entrar en su vida. El muro invisible todavía estaba, cada vez más abierto.

Antes de despedirse acompañó un resoplido por parte de Lovino. Se sintió mejor, de hecho...no creyó que alguien realmente no se aterrorizase vivo después de una experiencia tan horrible como la que armó en el bar. Antonio de verdad sería un completo estúpido masoquista.

Lo único que se le escapaba de sus posibilidades, es que, en realidad, no sería otro sino Antonio el que estaba deseando rebasarle a preguntas hasta conocerle mejor que la palma de su mano.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_**Notas: *Cucciola: Cachorra**_

_**Bueno quién me lo iba a decir, yo actualizando un capitulo más rápido que nunca. Considerando encima que el atasco con el anterior duró más de un año por ser el digámosle clave, que suba este en menos de unas semanas sigo sorprendida (?). Finalmente ya he tenido el momento para introducir tanto a Lud como a Feli, y tambien a Emma, muy vital para todo lo que le sigue a Lovino. **_

_**Ahora la duda será si llegaré a subir el próximo igual de rápido -que lo dudo- xD. No dudéis en comentar toda perspectiva o que me digáis cómo veis que va la cosa, cada mensaje es de mucho valor en serio. **_

_**Grazie y nos vemos~.**_


	5. Mentiras discretas

Mala idea. Había sido una mala idea. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya?

Lovino tuvo ganas de pausar toda esa semana entera y hacer como si no estuviese realmente pasando. No fue más que otro inútil intento nuevo de impedir cualquier contacto humano y fallar una vez tras otra, empezaba a estar harto.

No pudo hacer nada en cuanto Antonio se las apañó a pesar de no tener libre para tratar de poder verse a lo largo de los días, por supuesto sabía que no estaría por la labor de verse obligado –más de lo que ya estaba- a conocer tanto a Francis como a Gilbert en el bar que se convirtió pronto en el lugar para evitar acercarse si pretendía quedar con el italiano.

Los primeros días que quedaron obvio no fueron nada de admirar.

Las conversaciones no eran otra cosa sino incómodas. Si a Lovino le costaba hablar, intentar hacerlo de esta forma con alguien aún un poco ajeno a él la sentía similar a una tortura. A Antonio no le quedaba otra que hablar de él mismo, sus costumbres en España, algunas historias y anécdotas curiosas de su familia e infancia...debía ser al contrario, que el otro le pudiese decir las mismas cosas pero Lovino mantenía ese muro frio y cerrado. ¿Cómo podría contarle tan siquiera, algo de su vida?

Su infancia no la recordaba muy bien, de esa etapa poco se acordaba. A estas alturas Lovino no sabría decir exactamente si cuando era niño fue la mejor o la peor época, debía de ser esta la peor de todas.

Pero entre anécdotas ajenas y suspiros tensos, podía apreciar que el español nació en una familia decente, junto a un trabajo bueno y amigos...era justo, no debía de saber lo que se sentía al vender tu vida contra tu voluntad. Cuando Antonio le preguntaba sobre su trabajo, otra vez tuvo que sacar mentiras rápidas.

Su jefe, tenía que decir lo que muchos más repetían falsamente: un hombre amable, tranquilo y respetuoso... ¿Por qué demonios nadie se daba cuenta de quién era realmente? Don Giorgio no era esa bondad radiante con la que se mantiene estable y sin cargos policiales, ¡No era toda esa mierda repleta de mentiras! Pero... ¿Qué se podía hacer cuando solo tú sabes la verdad sobre alguien malo y nadie más va a creerte? Quedas como el malo de la película, si ya había engañado a todos, ni la persona que más confía en ti te creería.

De cualquier manera, ahora tenía momentos en los que poder tener algunas conversaciones distintas durante aquella semana a pesar de tener presente el tema del accidente. Lovino no tenía idea que Antonio tampoco quería hablar del trabajo. Nadie lo podía saber tras esa sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

El chico español en esa misma tarde del Viernes, en la mesa de la cafetería pensaba con precaución cómo poder decirle a Lovino sobre su hermano. Necesitaba esperar un poco para soltarlo, y ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo.

─Tortilla con patata...eso debe ser lo más asqueroso que he podido oir en mi vida ─contestó el pelirrojo apreciándose una mueca de desagrado considerable al escuchar semejante cosa como "plato exótico español".

─¡Que va! Puedo asegurarte que es un plato riquísimo ─decía Antonio, riendo por sus reacciones─ también se suele hacer con cebolla..aunque luego algunos no se la ponen

─Pensaba que en España la comida era increíble, pero algo tan horrible como ponerle patatas a una tortilla prefiero no saber qué demonios hacéis con lo demás.

Mientras pinchaba el panini con el tenedor, Lovino se apoyaba con la otra mano reposando la mejilla en la palma. De vez en cuando podía oir la conversación del extranjero y sus horripilantes formas de cocinar. Él al no haber salido nunca del país, poco sabía de lo que se haría fuera. Tampoco le atraía mucho de todos modos.

─No hay por aquí muchos restaurantes con comida española...─murmuró, escapandose un gesto depre por darse cuenta de ese detalle y la nostalgia lo golpeó bastante─ ¿Te gustaría venir un día a mi piso y que te la prepare yo? ¡Verás que no es tan mala como parece!

Lovino solo sacó un indiferente gruñido vergonzoso. Ni un "sí" ni un "no" era esa respuesta, así que se lo dejó a su elección.

Cuanto más le miraba, menos podía comprender a ese muchacho y su forma de ser.

¿Por qué querría ser así, mucho menos con él? ¿Sería únicamente lástima? ¿Aburrimiento por estar con las mismas personas todos los días?

A pesar de no tener a nadie más con quien salir, al italiano le pasaban las mismas preguntas que el incordioso español le perjudicaba. Parecería muy pesado y hasta insoportable pero...tampoco era mala persona. No estaba acostumbrado a mantener relaciones y mucho menos con gente agradable. Aunque solo oír nuevamente invitación para ir a su casa, le hizo fruncir el ceño muy molesto.

_"¿A cuántos más le pedirá lo mismo? Nunca debe de sentirse solo de verdad, simple lástima es lo que me debes ver"_

─¿Siempre eres así con todos los que te encuentras? ─dijo Lovino, tan brusco y con tono borde, dejando un mordisco en el diminuto bocadillo que apreciaba su enfado.

─Lo mismo podría decir de ti..─con su comentario, hizo que el sureño le mirase sorprendido─ todavía no puedo saber por qué no logro hacer que me cuentes acerca de ti.

─Porque no hay nada que decir de mi, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Antonio no quitaba la vista de encima a Lovino, y podía notarse que esa respuesta le molestó. ¿Acaso ni su hermano ni nadie podían acercarse a él? No parecía importarle, como si incluso le importase un pimiento dicha situación. Y aunque no fuera el problema de su incumbencia, queria que lo supiera.

─Creo que no solo yo lo digo, parece que no te interesa decirselo a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano ─murmuró el ojiverde, intimidado por la penetrante mirada del otro.

Lovino palideció un segundo al escucharle, hasta soltar el tenedor de su mano y ver al moreno como si fuese un gran peligro frente a él.

¿Por qué alguien así sabría que alejaba todo contacto con su hermano? No... ¿Por qué tan siquiera conocía la existencia de Feliciano?

Su respiración se puso acelerada, haciéndole incapaz a Lovino de pensar cómo Antonio sabía algo tan sumamente personal como eso. ¿Y si ya sabía su verdadera vocación? ¿Y si pretendía hacerle creer que es bueno y amable con otras burdas mentiras para sacarle más información?

No era más que otro estúpido falso, igual que todos los que se tiene que topar. Pensar que se sentía culpable por culpa del planeado homicidio y le relacionase con ello, ahora mismo lo asqueaba.

─Tú...¿De qué demonios conoces a mi hermano? ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? ─clavó la mirada intensamente en su cara, con las manos apretadas a los laterales del asiento atemorizado por la respuesta que iba a darle.

─La última vez intenté decírtelo, pero es quien realmente debe de estar muy preocupado sin poder saber nada de dónde está actualmente su hermano mayor...─dijo Antonio en un intento de seriedad─ quería que te dijese que te está buscando, y necesita saber si estas bien.

Todo colmaba menos sentido. ¡No podía estar realmente diciendo que sabía lo de Feliciano! Lovino comenzó a levantarse, intentando parar su ansiedad de algún modo. No no no...¡¿Por qué lo sabía?! Más que antes pudo ver que realmente estar con el español era algo muy arriesgado, involucrarlo a todos sus problemas, que llegara a saberlo todo y tener que ver su reacción desagradable...¿Pero tener contacto con su hermano pequeño? Era una locura seguir con todas las farsas.

Dejó de creer todas las tonterías que pudo haberle contado hasta ese momento, los ojos de Lovino no podían dejar de mirar a Antonio con un profundo odio y frialdad patente.

─Oh vaya, ¿No solo vas a tratar de insistir en interponerte en mi vida, tambien pretendes acosar cada punto que veas disponible?

─¿Qué? ¡No! N-No pretendía hacer eso..Lovino esto es un malentendido, déjame explicarlo-

─¡No me hace falta oir ninguna mierda más! ¡¿Qué más intentas averiguar de mi, bastardo?! Si tanto quieres que lo sepa mi hermano, ¡Ambos os podéis ir al infierno entonces y dejarme en paz de una vez! ─tan rápido como gritó, se dispuso a recoger su chaqueta para irse y mandar todo al diablo a pesar de escucharle al español pedirle que no se fuera.

Huir era algo tan común y actualmente demasiado inevitable. ¿Acaso tenía 5 años para ponerse a correr de cualquier lugar? Odiaba hacerlo, pero esa resultaba su única vía de escape.

No podía más, simplemente no podía soportar esa ansiedad y miedo de acercarse a las personas; todo estaba mejor tal y como era antes, nadie se percataba que estaba ahí, nadie se acercaba y Lovino Vargas continuaría tratando de esconderse y aislarse. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que ya no fuese así? Esa culpa, fue decir "si" a un inocente y sincero desconocido. Antonio tenía toda la maldita culpa, si ya tenía antes bastantes problemas, solo se le habían acumulado gracias a él.

Y Feliciano, le había repetido infinidad de veces que le perdiese de vista. Todos los días esa llamada de teléfono en el contestador volvía loco a Lovino. Le dejó muy claro que no quería que volviese a verlo, después de tantos gritos, discusiones..¡Al puto diablo! ¡No podía confiar en absolutamente nadie! ¡Nadie parecia entender algo tan sencillo como olvidar su existencia! ¡Era mejor para todos que le creyeran muerto! Basta...basta de tantas mentiras...¡Basta!

Lovino apretó los dientes ante los gritos desesperados del chico ojiverde lanzándose a su muñeca y agarrarla para pararle antes de que cruzara la carretera.

─!Por favor, simplemente escúchame! ─insistió Antonio preocupado y asustado por sus extrañas reacciones─ ¿Por qué razón huyes así de todos? ¡No puedes estar de esta forma, al menos dime qué es lo que te ocurre y déjame ayudarte!..

─¡Cállate, cállate! ─chilló Lovino impidiendole tocarle y alejarse agresivo mientras el semáforo aún parpadeaba.

─¡Tú no tienes que saber absolutamente NADA de mi! ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme? ¡Solo lo empeoras, maldito imbécil! ¡Nunca pedí de verdad tu ayuda, deja de creer que todos la necesitan! ¡Tan solo lárgate y no vuelvas a verme más!

El español quedó perplejo y dolido por sus gritos llenos de odio y desprecio, no pudo ocultar el dolor punzante de sus palabras.

Pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera responderle, el miedo le recorrió todo el pecho cuando vio a Lovino ir de espaldas muy cerca del paso de cebra, el semáforo se puso en rojo y tembló aterrorizado, gritando todo lo fuerte que pudo antes de echar a correr.

─¡PARA!

Lovino durante fugaces instantes creyó dejar de oír nada. Como si tuviese el corazón en la garganta. Aquel grito demoledor lo sintió lejano, pero ni sabía qué estaba pasando.

Se encontraba en los brazos de Antonio, costandole reaccionar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Unas manos lo abrazaban con mucha fuerza, las palpitaciones del español y sus jadeos sonaban muy deprisa por el susto. Pero Lovino todavía estaba tratando de salir del shock, con un mar de sensaciones golpeandole sin sentido. Estar a punto de ser atropellado no era lo que precisamente estaba haciendole respirar con miedo.

Calor...habia de repente mucho calor...

Antonio no estaba siendo consciente de esa cercania tan extrema. Quien más temblaba de los dos, era el castaño, no queriendo soltarle. Si hubiese tardado un solo segundo...ya no estaría ahí...Lovino entrecerró lentamente los ojos envolviendose en aquella confusa pero agradable calidez. Un abrazo no recordaba que se sintiera así. Notarse protegido. Creer que estas en un limbo y todo tu cuerpo se relaja despacio. Percibía cosas demasiado extrañas en esa forma de abrazar.

Las manos del español bajaron la fuerza de la sujeción y con cuidado levantaba la cabeza, miró los ojos del muchacho y enseguida volvió en sí soltandose bruscamente. Se había olvidado de lo que hacía y le vino la vergüenza junto con un rubor directo a su cara.

─A-Ah y-yo...p..perdona..y-ya iba a irme...─balbuceó el español muy deprisa evitando acercarse más─ solo t-ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿vale?...─añadía siendo esta vez el primero en alejarse y dejarle solo, la idea de que viese el miedo en sus ojos lo aterraba.

Normalmente era él quien escapaba de todo, no esperaba verle marcharse de esa forma, pero tampoco lo evitó. Lovino inclinó la cabeza, mirando de reojo la carretera y a los coches detenerse para dar paso a los peatones. Un fuerte nudo en el estómago comenzó a sentir con mucha presión, pero no solo ese dolor tenía a medida que se giraba y caminaba entre la gente. Apenas se acordó del evitado atropello, no era eso lo que lo asustaba.

Cuando finalmente puso los pies en su único refugio y solitario piso ni tan siquiera se molestó en desvestirse como tenía por costumbre, pegó un sonoro portazo al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyó contra ella. Lovino sacaba su aliento con cierta debilidad, había aprendido a malas esconder ante cualquier desconocido sus emociones, y nunca se iba a atrever a llorar delante de otra persona. Pero en cuanto estaba totalmente solo sin nadie cerca, solo con sus pensamientos, explotaba.

Temblando se sujetaba los brazos con ambas manos deslizandose hasta sentarse en el suelo intentando hacerse un ovillo con las rodillas. Odiaba tanto llorar, lo odiaba más que nada, por cada lágrima desesperada que se escapaba de sus ojos mucho más quería esconderse de él mismo.

─...¿Por qué me detuviste? Podrías...podrías haberme dejado..s-si lo hubieses hecho...se habrían acabado tantas cosas...tantas malditas cosas que no puedo soportarlas un minuto más...─susurró el italiano con temblor en sus cuerdas vocales─ ¡Es toda tu jodida culpa! ¡No...no tuviste que hacer nada!

Lovino abrazaba todo lo que podia sus propios brazos evitando por cualquier medio no sacar un profundo llanto.

Todo el infierno que tenía que vivir, muchas veces deseó quitarse la vida aunque pareciese un pecado. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no poner fin a un bucle de dolor desesperante y de miedo, haciendo daño a todos? Sabía que estaba mal, y muchos siempre dicen que un suicidio es el acto más cobarde. Cobarde ya era su día a día, cobarde era vivir aislado y solitario impidiendo el contacto de los demás. Cobarde era no detener esa locura...esa cobardía estaba tatuada en su nombre.

Lovino solo pudo pensar que dejarse matar terminaría por hacer lo que estaba intentando evitar. No podrían ir más a por él, pero otro más ocuparía su culpa. Tenía que seguir ahí para cargarlo todo él sin que nadie más resultase herido. A medida que lloraba con la cara entre sus rodillas, esos sentimientos profundos y sufridos no le dejaban descansar. Un lado siniestro e inhumano quiso que Antonio no le salvase, sin embargo...el calor...el calor de aquel abrazo..la gente normal siente los abrazos como consuelo, y es habitual tenerlos de muchos. Que no recordases todo lo que se sentía al abrazarte, significó un fuerte golpe en el corazón de Lovino.

¿Alguien igual de apartado de todos, podía saber lo que era sentir calor humano de nuevo, como si no lo hubiesen hecho nunca? Era evidente que pocos comprenderían esa sensación,horrible; el dolor volvía al interior del ojiverde pausando su llanto en sollozos débiles. Aún podía percibir el cuerpo del español abrazandole con fuerza, aquella protección y afecto hizo que el italiano se estremeciera, dijo cosas bastante crueles por el enfado y que justo le salvase esta vez la vida, puso en duda mil cosas en su cabeza anteriormente dichas. El maldito orgullo estaba por encima de todo.

* * *

El español estuvo en lo que quedaba de día con luz sin probar bocado. De vez en cuando miraba distraído el pequeño escritorio de su habitación tumbado desde la cama, con el papel y boli en blanco esperando para que escribiera una carta y por ello sacaba un profundo suspiro. Tenía que dar buenas noticias, o mentiras piadosas, que seguro estarian esperando...pero no se veía con fuerzas.

Antonio se entristecía por lo que había pasado. ¡Creyó que de veras estaría haciendo bien por contarle sobre su hermano! ¿Por qué parecia ser lo contrario? Se veía tan solo al gritarle aquellas cosas..y a pesar de todo, todavía no podía creerse que al gritarle le hubiese abrazado de esa forma..Por favor Antonio, a qué loco se le ocurriria. Lovino le odiaba, seguro que más estaría odiando que lo hubiese abrazado. Cuando le vino la sensación otra vez el moreno se encogió observando el teléfono muy avergonzado.

─Soy un idiota...¿Qué puedo hacer ahora después de esto? No habría soportado que hubiese sucedido, pero no quiere que me acerque más..¡Soy de verdad muy estúpido por abrazarlo! Sí tiene razón y no hago más que estropear las cosas ─se dijo para sus adentros, pasando los dedos con nerviosismo por el móvil hasta que lo soltó sin ocurrirse nada como disculpa poniendo la cabeza en la almohada.

─De veras estará mucho más solo de lo que yo imaginé...no es un mal chico...si por lo menos, quisiera contarme

Muy despacio entrecerró los ojos, dejando de mirar a un punto fijo para nublarse en sus pensamientos. Antonio apretaba ligeramente el pecho de su camisa con la mano, muy temblorosa.

Algo dentro de él, seguía asustado. Más que nunca. Su pulso se aceleraba al mantener la escena repetirse en su cabeza. Le dolía mucho, cada uno de los gritos, pero el pánico de imaginarse verle atropellado lo hacía estremecerse por todo el cuerpo. Perderle como amigo no dolía igual que perder su vida demasiado cerca como para evitarlo. O verle desplomarse ensangrentado contra el asfalto.

_Lovino...tan solo déjame ayudarte..._

Pasadas las horas allí seguía, con la mirada perdida en las nubes.

No solo en su piso, sino que cuando pasaba de la centralita hasta posarse en la barra, Antonio no parecía estar en este mundo con una cara desorientada. De estar horas y noches hablando sobre su nueva amistad como un crio emocionado, ahora confundía tanto a Gilbert como a Francis no oir ese nombre mil veces igual que un cacareo.

─Oye, ¿Cómo es que ya no está esa voz pesada repitiendo "Lovino" constantemente? ─exclamó el albino con aire socarrón echandole una mirada a su compañero y luego al rubio, dándole una señal.

─Es verdad, ¿Qué pasa, Antonie? ¿Cuándo pretendes presentarnos? ─dijo Fran llamando la atención del moreno al ponerse frente a su cara al hablar─ De estar ultimamente solo hablando con Lovino ni que te hubieses olvidado de visitarme.

─¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas ─Antonio sonrió un poco nervioso.

─Lovino aqui, Lovino allá, joder se ha vuelto un _Lovinomaníaco_.

El hombre afrancesado no hizo caso a los absurdos comentarios de Gilbert que sonaban molestos, pero su atención en el español le hizo poner una sonrisa curiosa.

─¿Otras cosas?...Antonio no suele quedarse sin habla ─rió gracioso─ cuéntanos...¿Qué de interesante es ese tal Lovino? ¿Es lo que te deja "pensando"?

Antonio le miró incomodo y provocando que se encogiese de hombros hasta reirse muy tenso. Sabía que estaría de nuevo interesado en lo mismo, aunque no entendió por qué insinuó cosas así esta vez usando al italiano y le provocó una carcajada.

─¡Mira que eres tonto, Fran! Lovi es mi amigo, seguro que si le conocierais os parecería igual de buen chico que a mi, os lo puedo asegurar ─dijo el castaño en esa habitual manera de sonreir y no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, podría estar tan triste que ni lo sabrían.

─Bueno no te lo dudaré ─Francis carraspeó por ver el gesto contrariado del alemán─ pero no estaría mal que le conociéramos mejor, tiene que ser verdaderamente interesante por lo que dices.

No podía decirles a sus amigos ninguna de las dudas que de verdad le ocasionaba. Sí, era genial que hubiese estado aquellos días tratando de charlar con el joven Vargas. No estaba seguro si podría verle más, si más escondía la realidad y solo mostraba una milésima parte de su estado emocional, tal vez así Antonio podría dejar de preocupar a los demás.

La única mentira es que no dejó de comentarles a ellos dos todo lo que le veia a Lovino. Francis lo sabía desde un principio que le llamó la atención, pero al chico alemán le molestaba un poco -bastante- que Antonio desde que le conoció no dejase de mencionar a aquel chaval en el trabajo, y que además algo no le gustase mucho en él menos lo iba a agraciar.

Sin embargo, sus dos amigos metiches y curiosos de información por el distraído presente, quisieron saber qué fue lo último que hizo con Lovino a esperas de saber más por su comportamiento. Dijo casi todo en su mayoria, el enfado, la pequeña discusión y por cómo describió el abrazo con pelos y señales, finalmente los dos se miraron un segundo y volver a prestarle atención.

Creían que debió de darse cuenta. Al menos un poco.

─Antonio...─interrumpió el francés, preocupado─ ¿Estas completamente seguro que solo le ves como un amigo más? ─se aseguró de nuevo.

─Claro que lo es, ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? ─dijo con cara de seguir sin entender por qué la insistencia. Lo era, por supuesto que si.

─No es precisamente lo que nos has dado a entender ─respondió Gilbert con las cejas bastante arqueadas.

─Vamos, no os comprendo para nada. Lovino no es una mala persona por esa forma de ser, tendréis que conocerle para que me creais. Es complicado..pero no miento. Os encantaría tanto como a mi estar con él.

─Has dicho hace un momento que le ves como tu nuevo amigo y quieres ayudarle con lo que le sucede, pero quizás deberias pararte a pensar por qué te sientes tan confuso y desesperado al querer estar mucho más cerca de él y saber todo. Además, sé que viniendo de ti no te vas a dar cuenta por ti solo a menos que te lo digan en tu cara. ─afirmaba el rubio no siendo en el fondo algo malo pero bastaba como para darle un consejo.

Antonio se encogió de hombros sacando un suspiro y bajando la cabeza. ¿Estar raro..? Puede que sí, le dolía mucho más no volver a estar con él, pero quizás no de el mismo modo que pasaría con uno de los dos. No queria dejar de verle, queria seguir estando con Lovino, saber absolutamente todo de cómo era, pasar más tiempo, y ayudarle. Llegando a incluso olvidarse de su empleo, algo que ultimamente comenzaba a cambiar su humor.

Si no era Lovino un amigo para él, ¿Entonces qué era? Le puso más preocupado de lo que ya estaba, porque ahora ni sabría cómo poder averiguar tantas cosas por lo que había pasado...que le odiara no seria algo desencaminado y errado al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Llegado a la noche se esperaba que fuera bastante tranquilo y no fue así. A partir de cierta hora en la madrugada comenzó a llover, llover con muchas ganas, retumbando las gotas contra los cristales de las ventanas y el viento que acompañaba quería empeorar más la tormenta. El agua que subía por los canalones desbordaba en mucha cantidad, lo único que se podía esperar era que en algún momento de la noche cesara todo aquello.

Lovino entre sueños arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar el ruido de la tormenta y la ventana moverse constantemente. Su cabeza tenía ganas de estallarle, todo lo que necesitaba el napolitano era dormir al menos hasta que ya su organismo decidiera que no pudiese hacerlo más.

Por el ruido inminente se acurrucó bajo las sábanas sin pretender moverse de su posición en la cama, y el crujir de las ventanas con el viento se hizo más violento de pronto, como si algo o alguien golpeara y arañase el cristal. No paraba, e hizo que de una vez el pelirrojo despeinado se sentara sobre el colchón intentando enfocar a la ventana entre la oscuridad.

─¿Qué demonios pasa? Solo debería ser una tormenta..─murmuró Lovino muy cansado pero sintió desvelarse de un golpe cuando oyó maullidos ahogados.

Era aquel gato de siempre. ¿Por qué? No era más que un gato callejero igual que otros, ahora no se veía como su hora para darle de comer y menos con la lluvia que caía. Aunque dichos maullidos sonaron desesperados y seguía arañando la ventana todo cuanto podía. Vino hasta allí otra vez, pero necesitaba entrar.

El italiano abrió la ventana enseguida para coger al empapado felino.

─Oye, ¿Por qué te interesa venir ahora conmigo, bastardito? ─dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente y llevaba al gato con una mano─ no tengo comida para ti, ¿no tienes acaso algún callejón con otros gatos?

Cuando le metió en el cuarto, Lovino miró confundido al gato. Tiritaba de frio, y respiraba costandole. Pensó que tal vez solo queria refugiarse pero para su desgracia eso no era suficiente. Tenia una herida en el costado, algún coche o tal vez una bicicleta le habría rozado al escapar...maldita sea, no habria ninguna veterinaria de urgencia suficientemente cerca. El gatito blanco con sus manchitas marrones todavía con frio aferro las garritas a la cama buscando calor, Lovino se apresuró en buscar vendas y procurar desinfectar esa herida abierta.

Tras ponérsela por alrededor de su lomo cubrió al animal en una manta para secarle y se acostó otra vez pendiente de su herido inquilino a su lado de la cama. No podía pensar al menos en un nombre provisional para llamarle.

─...No eres un gato común, ¿sabes?...tampoco soy nada común en verdad, i-igual si superas esto..te dejaria comer las últimas latas de atún que me quedan ─dijo como si le escuchase, en un tono nervioso, no sabía si sobreviviría a una herida así.

Lovino quería cuidar al pobre felino el resto de la noche, pero el sueño le pudo antes de que lo consiguiera durante unas horas. En la pequeña manta vieja el gato llegó a producir algún ronroneo diminuto con el calor en brazos del joven Vargas y cerrar los ojitos para dormirse.

Esta vez, para Lovino Vargas sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quería despertar y deseaba mantener el calor de un ser vivo cerca suyo.

* * *

**_Notas: Como siempre me gusta colarme para comentar algunas cosas, e igual muchas veces solo para fastidiar (?) _**

**_No es tan raro como puede parecer la actitud de Lovino ante sentirse "ayudado" durante largos periodos de tiempo soportando presiones, rechazo y pánico constante, es más común de lo que parece. La ansiedad y el agobio son síntomas muy claves para ver cómo una persona realmente está pasando por una depresión y el no querer decirlo o tener miedo a desahogarse en el caso de mi pobre niño pues uff todo tiene un por qué mucho peor, y lo que le espera al solecito de Toño. Gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo. _**

**_Grazie~._**


End file.
